


Kung Alam Mo Lang

by potato_brow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Time Skips, highschool life
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_brow/pseuds/potato_brow
Summary: Kung mag-iiba man ang takbo ng panahon.At magkikita na parang noon,Magbabago kaya ang isip mo?Na ang pipiliin mo na ay ako..In which Kyungsoo and Jongin take a trip down the memory lane and realize what went wrong.(O ang kwento ng huling taon sa highschool nina Jongin Kairo Kim at Kyungsoo Justine Do.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Cornetto

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! And Happy Kaisoo Month! Matagal ko ng gustong magsulat ng kaisoo at isang highschool au and finally, ito na siya! This will be chaptered and I hope na matapos ko siya. Lastly, I hope 2021 will be a better year for all of us! Comments are appreciated, let me know all your thoughts po! hehe! Maraming salamat po and stay safe!
> 
> NOTE: Italicized parts are flashbacks noong highschool sila.

Masyadong masaya ang araw para kay Kyungsoo na kakababa lang ng tricycle sa tapat ng eskwelahan. Hindi pa nagsisimula ang araw niya’y pawis na ang kili-kili niya, nagkataon pang light pink ang uniporme nila tuwing monday, kung sinuswerte ka nga naman talaga. Bahala na, magpapabango na lang siguro siya pagdating sa faculty. 

Bumati siya ng ‘goodmorning’ sa security guard bago pumasok sa eskwelahan, nginitian ang bawat estudyanteng bumabati at nakakasalubong niya. Paakyat na siya ng hagdan nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan niya. 

“Goodmorning, Sir Do!” Kyungsoo wants to cringe every time he hears the students call him Sir Do. Mas gusto niya kasi ang Sir Kyungsoo, kaso pinagsabihan sila ng mga madre na mas maganda raw na tawagin sila ng kanilang mga estudyante sa kanilang apelyido, para maramdaman pa rin daw ng mga bata ang barrier between them and their teachers. 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo at nakita niya ang dalawang batang dahilan kung bakit nababawasan siya ng tatlong taon dahil sa kunsumisyon. 

“Sir! Ako na po ‘yan!” tatanggi pa sana ang guro kaso kinuha na ng estudyante niyang si Ryan ang hawak-hawak niyang sandamakmak na test papers na chineck-an niya kagabi. Napailing na lamang si Kyungsoo sa kakulitan nito. 

“May kasalanan nanaman ba kayong dalawa, ha?” Mukhang bibisita nanaman siya sa office ng prefect of discipline mamaya. Walong buwan na silang magkakakilala dahil advisory class niya ang mga ito at alam na niya kapag may ginawang kalokohan ang mga ito. 

Agad na itinaas ni Jade, ang isa pang pilyong estudyante ang dalawang kamay niya, “Hindi ako, sir! Si Ryan po!” sabay turo nito sa kaibigan habang tumatawa pa. 

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang kilay niya sa estudyante na siya namang napakamot sa batok nito.

Nasa third floor na sila ng building kung nasaan ang faculty, nang magsalita si Ryan matapos ibalik ang test papers sa kanya. “E sir, hindi ko naman alam na malalaglag yung galon ng tubig sa bintana.”

Ano daw?! Galon ng tubig?! “Nalaglag mo ‘yung galon ng tubig?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa estudyante. Iba na talaga ang kabataan ngayon, noong batch nila ni Baekhyun ay blackboard eraser lang ang pinambabato niya pag nag-aasaran sila. Ngayon, galon na ng tubig?! 

“Paano kasi, nagpapasikat siya kay Carl, sir. Binuhat niya yung galon para malagay sa dispenser. E kaso-” tumigil si Jade sa pag-eexplain para tumawa bago magpatuloy. “Kaso dumulas sa kamay niya kaya ayun, nahulog sa bintana, tumama sa bubong na nasa baba ng room, at nasira. E di ba sir nasa baba ng room natin ‘yung office ni Sir Heechul, Kaya ayun, narinig niya. HAHAHAHAHA!” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito. Tumaas ata ang presyon niya sa sunod-sunod na narinig, nahulog ang galon, nasira ang bubong, at narinig ng prefect of discipline. 

“Kayong dalawa talag-!” akmang sisigawan na sana niya ang dalawa nang biglang may tinuro ito sa likuran niya.

“Sir, Si sister o!” mabilis siyang napalingon sa kanyang likuran upang batiin sana ang madre kaso... walang madre doon. 

Pag lingon niya sa mga kausap kanina ay nagsa-slide na ang dalawa sa hand railings ng hagdanan habang sumisigaw pa ng, “Sorry na, Sir! Huwag ka ng magalit! Magpapakabait na po kami, promise!” bago tuluyang mawala sa paningin ng maliit na binata. 

Nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang simula ng nakakapagod niyang araw, may meeting pa sila mamaya kasama ang principal at siguradong doon siya gigisain ng mga nakatataas dahil sa mga kalokohan ng estudyante niya. 

Hindi pa nagsisimula ang araw niya ay hindi na siya makapaghintay makauwi. 

  
  


🏫🏫🏫

Si Kyungsoo ay iyong taong mahilig magplano, minsan nasusunod pero madalas drawing. Pero kung may isang bagay siyang ginawa na hindi kasama sa kanyang plano na hinding-hindi niya pinagsisisihan, iyon ay ang pagiging guro. 

Totoo nga’t nakakapagod ito, simula sa paggawa ng mga lesson plan, test papers at pag-check ng mga ito. Pangungulit sa mga hindi nagpapasa ng mga projects at sa pagbibigay ng mga grades dito. Isama mo pa ang araw-araw na pagsasalita mula alas-otso ng umaga hanggang alas-singko ng hapon. 

Pero cliche man, talagang nababawasan ang pagod niya sa tuwing may nakakaperfect ng quiz niya, o mas ginaganahan siyang magturo kapag may sumasagot sa mga tanong niya tuwing klase. Puno man ng mga makukulit na estudyante ang advisory class niya, ay napupuno naman ang kanyang puso ng saya kapag sinusurpresa siya ng mga ito sa mahahalagang okasyon.

Being a teacher is hard and tiring, but for Kyungsoo, it was worth it. 

‘Yun nga lang, minsan sinusubukan talaga ng mga tao ang pasensya niya. 

Kasalukuyan silang nagmi- meeting kasama ng mga higher ups at kakatapos lang din niyang magisa ng mga ito dahil sa kalokohan ni Ryan. Noong highschool siya ay never siyang nakatapak sa office of the prefect of discipline. Pero kung kailan naging teacher siya ay saka pa siya buwan-buwan bumibisita doon. 

Nakatingin siya sa powerpoint presentation sa harap niya tungkol sa nalalapit nilang foundation week, pero ang totoo’y nakatulala lang siya at iniisip kung anong lulutuing ulam pag-uwi. Nawala siya sa pagitan ng pag-iisip kung Igado o magpapadeliver na lang siya ng pagkain sa chowking nang may naramdaman siyang sumipa sa paa niya mula sa ilalim ng lamesa. Alam niya agad kung sino ito kaya naman sinamaan niya ng tingin ang co-teacher na nakaupo sa harap niya. 

_Anong problema mo?_ Tanong niya gamit ang kanyang nanlilisik na mata sabay sipa pabalik sa paa ni Sehun. 

Ngumuso ang matangkad na binata sa harap kung saan nagdidiscuss ang kanilang Student Activity Coordinator na si Ms. Yoona. Umakyat ang lahat ng dugo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mukha nang makitang nakatingin ang lahat sa kanya. 

Hindi magaling magbaseball si Kyungsoo pero shet, strike two na siya. 

“Mukhang malalim ata ang iniisip mo, Sir Do. Care to share it with us?” nakangiti ang magandang dalaga ngunit may diin sa bawat salita nito. Kakagisa lang sa kanya kanina, baka adobohin na siya nito ngayon, huwag naman sana. 

“S-sorry po, Ma’am.” paumanhin niya dito. Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Sehun sa tapat niya, _humanda ka sa’kin mamaya, tignan lang natin kung makatawa ka pa._

“Anyway, as I was saying..” pagtutuloy nito sa kanyang presentation, “Since, every year ay may nakukuha tayong celebrity judge for the field demonstration..” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano nakakakuha ang school nila ng mga artistang nagja-judge sa field demonstration, pero bawat taon ay may pinagkakaguluhan ang mga estudyante at faculty tuwing foundation week dahil dito. “Nag-request sila sister na kung pwede ay alumni naman ng school natin ang pabisitahin natin dito sa school.” dugtong nito sabay pakita ng next slide ng kanyang powerpoint presentation.

Natigilan si Kyungsoo nang makita ang larawan ng alumni na sinasabi nito. 

And as he stared at his sun kissed skin, he remembered how they spent their days biking around the neighborhood under the heat of the sun. 

As he sees those seductive deep brown eyes, he remembers how they soften every time he talks about his puppies, his brother, or anything that interests his youthful heart.

As his eyes landed on the plump lips curve into a smirk, he remembered how they were so close against his nervous inexperienced ones.

Ilang taon na ba? 6? Almost 7? But Kyungsoo still remembered every moment vividly, even the saddest ones. 

Saka lang siya napabalik sa ulirat nang banggitin muli ni Ms. Yoona ang pangalan niya, “Sir Do.”

“Po?”

“Nakwento sa akin ni Sir Oh na magkaka-batch daw kayo ni Kai?” sabay turo sa larawan ng lalaking naka-flash sa powerpoint. 

Napatingin ang maliit na binata sa kaibigan, naka-peace sign ito kaagad sa kanya. _‘Tong mokong na ‘to talaga, last peace sign mo na ‘yan._

“Y-Yes po.” sagot niya, hindi maganda ang kutob niya sa kalalabasan ng pag-uusap na ito.

“So, maybe you can contact him and ask him if he could come?” The lady smiled charmingly at him but Kyungsoo knows better than to believe that smile. 

“Pe-pero wala po akong connection sa kanya.” he started. Nakita niya kung paano nag-make face si Sehun na parang sinasabi na _Talaga lang ha._ Sinuklian naman niya ito ng _Magdasal-dasal ka na._ At doon nanahimik ang matangkad na binata. “Wala po akong contact number niya.” 

“Sabi ni Sir Oh, ‘yung friend niyo daw, Si Baekhyun Byun? The youtuber? He has contacts daw.”

“E ba’t hindi na lang po si Sehun? Tutal mukhang siya naman po ang nakakaalam, Ma’am.” He tried to answer as politely as he could. 

“Naka-assign na kasi si Sir Oh para sa pag-aasikaso ng booths.” sagot naman sa kanya ni Sir Heechul. “At isa pa, magandang pagkakataon ito para makabawi ka sa nasirang bubong ng mga anak mo. Mahal pa man din ang magiging pagpapaayos noon, ‘di ba Sir Do?” 

And at the mention of that incident, alam na ni Kyungsoo na talo na siya. 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya, “S-susubukan ko po, Sir.” 

“Thank you, Sir Do. Alam ko talagang maaasahan ka namin.” wika nito sabay ngiti sa kanya.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang ang maliit na binata. Can this day get any worse? 

  
  


🏫🏫🏫

Naglalakad na siya palabas ng school nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya, hindi na niya kailangang lingunin kung sino ito dahil isang tao lang naman sa school ang may lakas loob na umakbay sa kanya.

“Tatanggalin mo ‘yan o babalian kita?” pagbabanta niya sa matangkad na binata na mabilis namang tinanggal ang pag-akbay nito. 

“Grabe, ang init naman ng ulo mo, Kyungsoo.” sabi nito sabay tawa pa na parang hindi siya ang dahilan kung bakit namomoblema si Kyungsoo ngayon. 

“E sino ba kasi ang nagsabi na ka-batch natin ‘yun at mako-contact natin siya? HA?!” pinalo niya ng hawak niyang test papers ang malapad na likod ng kaibigan. “Vino-volunteer mo ko, ba’t hindi na lang kaya ikaw gumawa? Tutal kayo naman ang magkaibigan dati, ‘di ba?” masungit niyang sabi.

“‘Yun na nga e. Kami, kaibigan lang. E ikaw?” Pang-aasar ni Sehun sa kanya na sinamahan niya pa ng mapanlokong ngiti. “‘Di ba may something kayo? Ay.. wait.. Meron nga ba?”

“Alam mo ‘yang bibig mo pasmado, dapat diyan binubura e!” hahablutin na sana niya ang uniporme ng kaibigan pero mabilis itong nakaiwas at tumakbo papalayo sa kanya. 

“Mauuna na ko, kikitain ko pa jowa ko!” sigaw nito sa kanya, muntik pa itong matalisod sa humps ng kalsada, _mabilis talaga ang karma_ . “Hay! Ang sarap talaga ‘pag may label!” pang-iinggit pa nito sabay halakhak. _Masagasaan ka sana._

Minsan talaga napapatanong na lang si Kyungsoo kung bakit sa dinami-dami ng tao sa batch nila ay si Sehun Oh pa ang nakasama niya sa trabaho. Maaga siyang tatanda dahil sa konsumisyon. 

🏫🏫🏫

  
  


Kung si Kyungsoo lang naman ang masusunod, kahit kailan ay hindi siya maglalakas loob na muling tawagan ang dating kaklase. Unang-una, dahil nahihiya siya, baka mamaya ay hindi naman siya kilala nito at baka sabihing feeling close pa siya. Pangalawa, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Hi? Kamusta ka? Naaalala mo pa ba ako? O magiging straight to the point na lang siya? Kaso baka it would came out rude dahil hindi naman talaga magaling si Kyungsoo sa mga salita. 

“Alam mo, kahit hindi ka magsalita, maiintindihan ka nun.” Baekhyun said to him as he raised his thoughts over a video call. Mag-aalas dose na ng hatinggabi ngunit kasalukuyan siyang hindi maka-focus sa mga chineck na test papers dahil sa dami ng iniisip. “Nakalimutan mo na ba ‘yung dati? Isang tingin lang nun sa’yo, bibili na siyang mint choco ice cream kasi alam niyang malungkot ka.” dagdag pa ng Youtuber na kasalukuyang ginagawa ang kanyang skin care. 

Talaga ba? Did they really have that kind of connection before?

Oh well, what’s the point of dwelling about it now? It’s all in the past.

“Pero alam mo namang iba na ngayon, ang dami nang nakilala nun, ang dami na niyang ginagawa, maglalabas pa siya ng album..”

“Uy, updated.” pang-aasar sa kanya ng kaibigan.

“Paanong hindi ako maa-update kung buong bansa ay pinag-uusapan siya.” Kaya nga nahirapan siyang magmove-on noon, dahil kahit saan siya pumunta at lumingon ay nakikita niya ang mukha ng binata. 

“Asus. Ang sabihin mo may fan account ka.”

“Gaga. Sa dami ng ginagawa ko, tingin mo may panahon pa ako doon?” Suma-sideline din kasi siyang tutor at siya rin ang nag-aalaga sa mga kapatid niya pag-uwi ng bahay. 

“Sabi ko kasi sa’yo, magyoutube-youtube ka na lang. Tignan mo ko, maganda na, may pera pa.” Gamer kasi ang kaibigan niya, nagla-livestream ng kanyang mga nilalarong hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo, pero minsan nagmumukbang din ito sa kanyang channel. Hindi niya alam kung paanong nakalikom ng 2.5 Million subscribers ang kaibigan niya sa channel nito. 

Well, his friend is naturally funny and charming, but Kyungsoo is the opposite of that. Baka mas marami pa siyang maging bashers kaysa sa followers dahil hindi siya marunong mamili ng mga tamang salitang sasabihin. Iba ito sa pagsasalitang ginagawa niya sa klase, iyon, planado at hindi niya kailangang piliin ang mga salita para mag-please ng mga tao. At hindi niya kailangang mag-alala sa magiging tingin sa kanya ng mga madla sa bawat video na ia-upload niya. 

“Ayoko, di naman bagay sa ‘kin yan.” sagot niya dito at nagpatuloy na lamang sa pagchecheck. “Tsaka mahal ko ang pagtuturo.” 

“‘Yun naman pala. Kung gusto mong may trabaho pang balikan, e ‘di tawagan mo na siya.” 

Kyungsoo knows he should, kumpara sa pagbabayad ng ilang libo para sa isang bubong na hindi naman niya nasira, a single call wouldn’t hurt naman. 

_‘Di ba?_

🏫🏫🏫

Kyungsoo knows that he would call him sooner or later, but he didn’t expect that he would call him 3 days before the event. 

Sa kakaipon niya ng lakas ng loob ay naubusan siya ng oras. 

_Just like what happened before._

Pero hindi na niya masyadong iniisip iyon, ang mahalaga ay matawagan niya ang binata, masabi ang dapat sabihin at ito na ang bahala kung pupunta siya o hindi. At least he tried, ‘di ba?

Pumwesto siya sa labas ng faculty, sa may corridor, kung saan may malakas na ihip ng hangin kung sakaling kulangin siya ‘pag narinig niya ang boses ng dating.. kaibigan.

Kasabay ng bawat ring ng telepono ay ang bilis ng pagtibok ng puso niya, hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili at nakagat na niya ang kuko ng daliri dahil sa kaba. 

“Hello? Sino ito?” halos mapasinghap siya nang sagutin ang tawag. Maraming taon na nga siguro ang lumipas dahil masyadong nag-mature ang boses ng binata kumpara sa boses nito noon. 

Anong itatawag niya? Kai? Jongin? O … Hay! Bahala na nga. “Jongin? Si Kyungsoo ito.” 

“Kyungsoo? Sinong Kyungsoo?” tanong ng lalaki mula sa kabilang linya na nagpabigat sa kanyang dibdib. Ine-expect naman niya iyon, na hindi na siya maaalala nito sa dami ng mga taong lumipas, sa dami ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya, imposibleng kilala pa siya nito. 

Tanggap niya iyon, at tanggap din niya ang sakit na nararamdaman dahil sa katotohanang iyon. 

“K-Kyung..” He swallowed the lump forming at his throat. “Kyungsoo Do. Kaklase mo nung fourth year? May sasabihin lang sana ako.”

“Manager niya ito.” rinig niyang sabi mula sa kabilang linya na nagpatigil sa kanya. M-Manager pala? “Anong sasabihin mo? Ako na lang magsasabi sa kanya, busy kasi siya ngayon e.”

“Ah, ganoon po ba?” Busy daw, mukhang hindi talaga ito makakapunta, pero bahala na. “Gusto po kasi siyang imbitahan ng directress ng high school alma mater namin bilang judge sa nalalapit naming foundation week.”

“Kailan ito?” 

“Ahm.” Napakamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya. “Sa friday na po sana.”

“Friday? Nako, may naka-sched na kasi si Jongin na photoshoot sa Monday. It was scheduled 3 months prior at whole day siya, so I don’t think makakapunta si Jongin diyan.” mahinahong paliwanag ng manager. 

“O-Okay lang po. Pasensya na po at medyo late ako nagtanong.”

“Sige, pasensya na ha.” sabi nito sabay nagmamadaling pinatay ang tawag. 

Umihip ang malakas na hangin kasabay ng buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo. _Oh well, at least this time, he tried._

🏫🏫🏫

It was the last day of the foundation week, nagsimula ang araw nila sa parada sa ilalim ng tirik na araw, mabuti na lamang at puting polo-shirt na ang suot ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Matapos nilang maglibot ay bumalik din sila sa school upang magmisa. 

Nang matapos ang misa ay binigyan sila ng ilang oras upang maghanda sa isa sa mga highlight ng araw na iyon, ang field demonstration. Ito ay ang patimpalak ng pagsayaw sa saliw ng iba’t-ibang temang naka-assign bawat year level. Magkakalaban ang bawat section sa bawat year level kaya naman todo asikaso si Kyungsoo sa mga costume ng mga anak niya. 

Wala man alam si Kyungsoo sa mga sayaw-sayaw na ‘yan ay sa paggawa na lang siya ng props tumutulong. Minsan ay sinasamahan niya pa ang mga bata sa paggawa ng mga ito tuwing tapos ng klase. Madalas ay hinahayaan niya ang mga ito sa pagpaplano ngunit handa naman siyang magbigay ng kanyang opinyon tuwing hinihingi ito. Sinisikap niyang mapanood ang lahat ng performance ng mga ito sa bawat contest, kasama sa bawat ngiti tuwing nanalo at inaaalo sa tuwing natatalo.

Kahit sila ang dahilan ng kunsumisyon ni Kyungsoo ay isa sila sa dahilan ng pagngiti niya sa bawat araw.

Pinapapila na ang mga estudyante sa gilid ng field dahil magsisimula na ang programa. Ngunit kinulang ang dalang props na bilao ng mga bata, doon kasi nakadikit ang mga letra na ifa-flash nila sa ending ng kanilang performance kung saan bubuuin nila ang pangalan ng kanilang section. At dahil bawal nang umalis ang mga estudyante sa pila ay si Kyungsoo na lang ang nagboluntaryong kumuha nito sa kanilang classroom, kapalit ang pangakong magtitino ang mga ito habang wala siya. 

Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na natagpuan niya ang mga nawawalang props sa classroom dahil dagdag problema pa kung sakaling wala ito doon. Hawak-hawak niya ang ilang mga bilao sa kanyang mga kamay habang tinatahak niya ang daan papunta sa field, nasalubong niya ang isa sa mga madre na namamahala sa kanilang school kaya agad siyang nagmano rito at bumati. 

“Goodmorning po, sister Evelyn.” wika niya. Sa totoo lang ay iniiwasan niyang makasalubong ang isa sa mga madre, nahihiya pa rin kasi siya dahil hindi niya nagawa ang request ng mga ito. Inayos niya ang makapal na salamin gamit ang daliri upang pagtakpan ang hiyang nararamdaman, bago pilit na ngumiti sa madre.

“O, ba’t parang nahihiya ka?” tanong ng nakangiting madre sa kanya. “Dahil ba ‘yan doon sa artista? ‘Yung Tai ba iyon? Dahil hindi siya makakapunta?” usisa pa nito. 

“Kai po, sister.” Napakamot siya ng batok at napaiwas ng tingin, wala talagang nakakatakas kay sister. “Pasensya na po at hindi po siya makakarating dahil late na po ako nakapagtanong.” 

Hinawakan ng madre ang kanyang magkabilang balikat at hinaplos ito ng marahan, hindi pa rin nawala ang ngiti sa mga singkit nitong mga mata nang sabihing, “Huwag mo nang isipin iyon, hijo. Hindi ko nga alam kung bakit naghahanap pa sila ng ibang judge sa field demo e nandito na naman ako. O tignan mo.” Kumembot pa ito ng kaunti na ikinatawa na man ni Kyungsoo. Sa lahat ng madre sa school, si Sister Evelyn talaga ang paborito niya dahil cool, kwela at friendly lamang ito. “O kita mo ‘yan? Mas magaling pa ako sa Pai na iyon.” 

“Kai po, sister.” hindi na napigilan ng maliit na binata na mapangiti. 

Natigil ang kanilang pag-uusap nang makarinig sila ng sigaw malapit sa gate ng eskwelahan. 

“Anong mayroon doon?” nagtatakang tanong ng madre at sinamahan siya ni Kyungsoo na magpunta sa entrance ng eskwelahan. 

Sinalubong sila ng kumpol ng mga nagtitiliang mga estudyante na pinagkakaguluhan ang isang malaking puting van, kasunod ang isa pang maliit na itim na sasakyan, papasok ang mga ito sa loob ng school. Pinili na lang nilang tumanaw mula sa malayo dahil kasama ni Kyungsoo ang madre. 

Mas lalong lumakas ang tilian ng mga estudyante nang lumabas ang apat na maskuladong mga lalaki mula sa itim na sasakyan, nakasuot ang mga ito ng black suit and tie at sabay-sabay na pumwesto sa harap ng pintuan ng nasabing van. 

Bodyguards? May ibang nakuhang artista sila Ms. Yoona? 

Medyo gumaan ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang naisip, sa totoo lang ay nagi-guilty talaga siya dahil iyon na nga lang ang inassign sa kanya ng faculty para sa foundation week ay hindi pa niya nagawa. Pakiramdam niya ay naputol niya ang tradisyon ng eskwelahan. Pero at least ay may nahanap silang pamalit dito.

His relief was short lived as soon as the car door of the white van opened. And his breath hitched as the man behind all of his what ifs slowly came out of the van. 

“Siya ba iyon?” rinig niyang bulong ng madre sa kanyang gilid. “‘Yung Kai?”

And as if he was turned back time when he first met him, ganitong-ganito rin ang pakiramdam niya noon, gulat at kaba, kasabay ng bawat hakbang nito papalapit sa kanya ay ang malakas na pagtibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. 

“O-opo.” matipid niyang sagot sa madre. 

Sinuklian ng kapamilya heartthrob ng ngiti ang bawat estudyanteng sumusubok na lumapit sa kanya. Ang ngiting dating hirap na masilayan ng maliit na binata ay madali na lang nitong naibibigay ngayon. 

_Mabuti naman. Mabuti naman at marunong ka ng ngumiti._

“Akala ko ba hindi pupunta?” bulong ng madre sa kanya na sinagot naman niya ng, “A-Akala ko rin po e.” 

Pinanood ng madre kung paano matulala ang guro sa lalaking naglalakad papalapit sa kanila. Napangiti siya bago sabihing, “Alam mo, Sir Kyungsoo, totoo ang sinasabi nila.”

“P-po?”

“Kung ayaw maraming dahilan.. Pero ‘pag gusto maraming paraan.” 

Kasabay ng pagsabi ni sister Evelyn noon ay ang pagtama ng mga mata nila ng artista. Nagulat pa si Kyungsoo dahil diretso ang tingin nito sa kanya, na parang kanina niya pa alam kung saan nakatayo ang maliit na binata. 

Na parang sa dinami dami ng taong nandito, si Kyungsoo lang ang nakikita niya. 

Katulad noong una nilang pagkikita, halos malagutan ng hininga ang guro nang huminto ang matangkad na binata sa harap niya. Matipid ang ngiting ibinigay nito sa kanya, ngunit nahihiya man ang mga matang nakatitig sa kanya, nakita pa rin ng maliit na binata ang bakas ng tuwa sa mga ito. 

“Hi.” 

\----

  
  
  
  


_Tirik na tirik ang araw ng tahakin ni Kyungsoo ang daan patungo sa isang maliit na grocery store sa kanilang subdivision. Bukod sa nasisilaw sa liwanag ng araw ay ang sermon ng kanyang ina ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit nakakunot ang noo niya. Kinampihan nanaman kasi nito ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid nang mag-away sila sa kung sino ang gagamit ng computer. Mag-iisang oras pa lang siyang nagba-browse ng youtube at facebook nang kulitin siya ni Rose na gagamitin ang computer para sa kanilang project. May schedule kasi silang magkapatid kung kailan sila dapat gumamit ng computer. Hindi pumayag si Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang nagrarason lang ito - bakasyon?! May project?, gusto lang nitong mas humaba ang oras niya sa pag gamit ng computer at ayusin ang tumblr kuno niya._

_Nagkasagutan silang magkapatid hanggang sa bumaba na ang kanilang Mama, at as usual, kinampihan nanaman nito ang bunso niyang kapatid. Na kesyo panganay daw siya at dapat magbigay. Dinagdag pa nito ang malabong mata ni Kyungsoo kaya wala na siyang gumawa kundi magpaubaya na lang. Lumabas siya ng bahay upang hindi makita ang kapatid, kumukulo kasi ang dugo niya ‘pag nakikita ito, kaya dumiretso siya sa tindahan upang bumili ng paborito niyang ice cream, ang kanyang comfort food._

_Buti na lang at may 20 pesos siya sa bulsa dahil nag-iisa na lang ang Cornetto sa ice cream cooler. Nakalimutan na niya ang inis na nararamdaman sa kapatid at napalitan ito ng sigla nang mapasakamay na niya ang kanyang comfort food. Ngunit hindi pa niya nasasara ang cooler ay may sumubok nang humablot sa ice cream na hawak niya._

_Bumalik nanaman ang kunot sa kanyang noo nang tignan niya kung sino man iyon, pinilit niyang kontrolin ang sarili nang makitang isang batang lalaki ito, na tulad niya’y nanlilisik ang mga matang nakatingin sa kanya, “Akin ito.”_

_Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, kahit kailan ay hindi talaga niya nagustuhan ang mga bata, “Ako ang unang nakahawak kaya akin ito.” Pagpatol niya._

_“A-ako! Kumuha lang ako ng bente kay K-Kuya, pero ako unang nakakita nito!”_

_“Sa liit mo naabot mo ‘yung cooler?” pilosopong sagot ni Kyungsoo. This is his comfort food, hindi niya pwedeng i-give up ito basta-basta lang._

_“O-oo!” sigaw nito sa kanya pero ang pag-iwas ng mga mata nito ang nagsabi kay Kyungsoo na hindi. “G-ginamit ko ‘yung..’yung… chair!”_

_“Ah talaga ba…” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay make face sa bata na ikinapikon naman nito. “Pero ako pa rin ang unang humawak kaya akin ito.”_

_“A-akin!” sabi naman ng bata sabay hatak ng ice cream papunta sa kanya._

_Mainit na ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa mga batang pinipilit ang gusto nila, kaya naman bilang mapagpatol ay hinatak niya papunta sa kanya ang ice cream, dahilan para mabitawan ng bata ang pagkain. “Akin.” Madiin niyang sabi na may kasamang pagdila pa sa bata upang lalong maasar ito._

_Maglalakad na sana siya papuntang cashier nang biglang umiyak ng malakas ang bata. “Kuyaaaa!” tawag nito._

_Agad namang naalarma si Kyungsoo dahil nakatingin na sa kanila ang ilang mga mamimili, “Kuya! Kinuha niya ‘yung ice cream ko!” ngawa pa nito sabay paglulupasay sa sahig ng grocery store._

_Tinuturo siya ng bata kaya naman napatingin sa kanya ang mga mamimili, kaya naman lalo siyang nag-panic at naestatwa sa kinatatayuan. Hindi niya alam kung lalapitan ang bata at patatahanin dahil baka mas lalong umiyak ito._

_“Taeho? Taeho?” rinig niyang tawag ng isang lalaki._

_“Kuyaa!” iyak ng bata sa kanyang kapatid._

_Shit. Mukhang mapapaaway pa ata siya, kung sinuswerte ka nga naman._

_“Taeho!” napatingin siya sa lalaking tumawag sa bata mula sa dulo ng isle, napatigil siya ng makita kung sino ito._

_Tumatakbo ito papunta sa pwesto nila pero parang naging slow motion ang lahat kay Kyungsoo. Matangkad, moreno, singkit, matangos ang ilong at mapupula ang mga labi, inangat pa ng maliit na binata ang salamin niya dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang may ganito kagwapong nilalang sa harapan niya._

_Nang lumuhod ito upang aluin ang nagwawalang kapatid ay napansin ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kalapad ang balikat nito at kung gaano kalaki ang braso nito. Wow. Totoo pa lang may ganitong tao?_

_Sa sobrang haba ng pagkatulala niya ay hindi na niya namalayang nasa harap na pala niya ito._

_“Hi.” Seryoso lang ang mukha nito, hindi man lang nakangiti o kung ano pero halos malagutan pa rin ng hininga si Kyungsoo sa lalim ng boses nito._

_“H-Ha?”_

_Walang bahid ng kahit anong emosyon ang mukha nito nang sabihing, “Okay lang ba kung akin na lang ‘yan?” sabay turo sa ice cream na hawak ni Kyungsoo. Malambot na ito tulad ng maliit na binata._

_“I-Ito?” Shit. Kulay brown ang mga mata niya._

_“Oo.”_

_“S-Sige.” Amoy bench baby cologne, ‘yung ice mint._

_“Thank you.” Saka lang natauhan si Kyungsoo nang hablutin mula sa mga kamay niya ng binata ang ice cream. Tumalikod ito at binuhat ang kanyang kapatid bago pumunta sa cashier._

_Natulala na lang ang maliit na binata sa nangyari. Ang malapad na likod ng binata at ang batang dumidila sa kanya na lamang ang nakita niya habang papalabas ang mga ito mula sa grocery store._

🏫🏫🏫

_Hindi friendly si Kyungsoo, sa labing tatlong taon niyang nag-aaral sa iisang school simula kinder hanggang high school ay dalawa lang ang naging matalik niyang kaibigan - o mas madaling sabihin na na-tolerate ang katahimikan niya, sina Baekhyun at Jongdae._

_Taliwas sa ugali ng kanyang Mama na halos makalimutan nang magluto ng pananghalian dahil sa kwentuhan nito kasama ang kanilang mga kapitbahay. Kilala ito ng mga tricycle driver kaya hindi na kailangang ituro ni Kyungsoo kung saan ang bahay nila. Halos kilala nito ang lahat ng nasa subdivision kaya minsan ay nakakalibre din sila ng meryenda sa tuwing may nagce-celebrate ng birthday sa kanilang lugar._

_Mahal ni Kyungsoo ang mama niya, pero minsan.. minsan hindi niya talaga maiwasang mainis._

_“Ayoko nga, Ma! Kayo na lang po!” sagot niya nang utusan siya nitong magdala ng handa nito sa katapat nilang bahay. Birthday kasi nito ngayon at hilig niyang mamahagi ng handa sa kanilang kapitbahay na ikinaiinis naman ni Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya siyang kumatok sa kanilang mga kapitbahay._

_“Sige na, anak. Kahit ‘yung diyan lang sa tapat natin. Bagong lipat daw ‘yan e.”_

_“Ma naman e, si Rose na lang.” reklamo niya. Ayaw niya kasi talagang lumabas._

_“Ba’t pinapasa mo sa’kin? Ikaw inuutusan ni Mama!”_

_“E nakahilata ka lang naman diyan!” bulyaw niya dito._

_“Oy tama na nga ‘yan! Kyungsoo Justine, ikaw na ang magdala nito.” Madiin na sabi ng kanyang ina, as usual kinampihan nanaman ang maldita niyang kapatid._

_Wala na siyang nagawa at padabog na lumabas ng bahay dala-dala ang platong may lamang spaghetti, fried chicken, cake at limang pirasong shanghai._

_Nakabusangot siya nang mag-doorbell sa gate ng kapitbahay, pero halos mabitawan niya ang dalang plato sa gulat nang makita ang binatang lumabas mula sa pinto._

_Halos makalimutan ni Kyungsoo kung paano huminga habang naglalakad ito papunta sa gate. “Ano ‘yun?” tanong nito._

_Hindi ba ‘to marunong ngumiti? “Pinapabigay ni Mama. Birthday niya kasi.”_

_Tinanggap nito ang plato mula sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Sayang, hindi nagtama ang mga kamay nila. “Salamat.”_

_Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at inangat ang salamin upang makita ng malinaw ang nasa harap niya. Hindi siya ang may birthday pero Lord, thank you for the gift dahil nakabalandra lang naman sa harap niya ang katawan ng morenong binata. Hindi man fully formed ay nakikita niya ang kurba ng abs nito._

_Advance birthday gift ba ito?_

_“So?” rinig niyang tanong ng binata sa kanya._

_Shit. Nahuli kaya siya nitong nakatitig sa katawan niya?_

_“Ay ‘yung ano.. ‘Yung plato.. hinihintay ko. Baka kasi magalit si Mama.” Buti na lang at matalino ka Kyungsoo Justine._

_“Ah.” Wika nito sabay talikod sa kanya at pumasok sa loob._

_Pagbalik nito ay nakasuot na ito ng maluwag na sando – BAKIT?! Inabot niya kay Kyungsoo ang malinis at tuyong plato nila. “Salamat.” Muling sambit nito._

_“Si-sige. Salamat din.” Lutang niyang sabi._

Tanga, ba’t ka nagpasalamat?

_Tumango lang sa kanya ang binata bago nito muling sinara ang gate at pumasok sa loob. Hindi man lang hinintay na makabalik si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya._

Sungit. Pasalamat ka ... _Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang pinipigilan ang ngiti._


	2. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang ngiti mo lang sa 'kin  
> Ay baon ko hanggang sa pag-uwi  
> \- Chinito, Yeng Constantino

Halos umuga na ang lupang tinatapakan nila Kyungsoo sa dami ng mga estudyanteng nagtatatalon at nagsisigawan nang ipinakilala ng MC ng program si Kai bilang isa sa mga hurado ng magaganap na field demonstration. Napadalas ang pagpikit niya dahil sa nakakasilaw at sunod-sunod na flash galing sa mga cellphone at camera ng mga bata at siyempre hindi magpapahuli ang ilang mga guro at madre.

Hindi rin napigilan ng maliit na binata ang mapangiti dahil ang dating nakaupo lang sa gilid ng madamong field nila ay nasa itaas na ng stage, ngumingiti, kumakaway at magiging hurado sa isang contest na dati din niyang sinalihan. Malayo na talaga ang narating nito at nagagalak ang puso ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya.

Pinilit mang manuod ni Kyungsoo sa performance ng mga estudyante ay hindi niya mapigilan ang mapasulyap sa stage upang tignan ang seryosong mukha ng kapamilya heartthrob habang pinapanuod ang mga ito. Bakit parang mas gumwapo pa siya? Samantalang ang tanging nagbago lang kay Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang taon ay ang grado ng mata niya.

Hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na natapos na pala ang unang batch ng mga magpeperform. Saka lang niya na-realize ito nang ayain siya ni Sehun na mag-meryenda sa canteen. Hinintay niya munang makaakyat ang advisory class niya sa kanilang room, 30 minutes lang kasi ang break time na ibinigay sa kanila at gusto nilang ubusin ito sa pag-aayos ng mga props, bago sumama sa matangkad na binata. 

“Ano? Miss na miss mo na ba?” tanong nito sa kanya habang tinatahak ang daan papuntang canteen.

Ganun ba ka-obvious? “Pinagsasabi mo diyan?”

Siniko ni Sehun ang tagiliran niya sabay sabing, “Asus. Huling-huli kang pasulyap-sulyap kanina. Deny pa.”

Hindi talaga palalampasin ng mokong na ‘to ang pagkakataong maasar siya. “Ewan ko sa’yo, gutom lang ‘yan.”

“Balita ko, ikaw ang unang nilapitan ah.” Sabay muling siko sa kanya kasama ng mapang-asar na ngiti, “Ano? Kilig ka?”

“Isa pang siko mo, idi-dislocate ko na ‘yan.” Banta niya sa kaibigan.

“Iniiba ang topic.” Wala talagang self-preservation skills si Sehun Alexis Oh dahil nagawa pa nitong kilitiin ang maliit na binata. “So, ano nga?”

“Hindi naman kami nag-usap.” Sabi niya sabay tulak sa kaibigan. Ang kulit kasi. “Tinawag na agad siya nila Ma’am Yoona.

“Ay, disappointed?” hirit pa nito. “Pero kilig ka? Kilig ka nga?”

Nang makita ng matangkad na binata ang nanlilisik na mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay agad siyang kumaripas ng takbo.

“Hoy! Bumalik ka dito!” bulyaw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at hahabulin na sana niya ang katrabaho pero natigilan siya nang makita kung sino ang nabunggo nito.

Medyo malayo pa ang pwesto niya mula sa dalawa kaya hindi niya marinig ang pinag-uusapan ng mga ito. Parang napako ang mga paa niya habang pinapanuod niya ang dalawang magkamustahan.

Bakit mag-isa lang siya? Asan ang mga bodyguard nito?

Lalapit ba siya?

Nakita niya kung paano ngumiti ang dalawa sa isa’t-isa, nagkwentuhan at nagkamustahan, na para bang hindi lumipas ang halos anim na taon, na para bang walang nagbago.

Naiinggit si Kyungsoo kay Sehun kasi paano niya nagagawa iyon?

Lalapit ba siya?  _ Huwag na lang. _

Mukhang napapasarap ang kwentuhan ng dalawa kaya tumalikod na siya, sa classroom na lang siguro siya kakain, may baon naman siyang tinapay sa bag.

Pero hindi pa siya nakakaisang hakbang ay tinawag na siya ng kaibigan, “Kyungsoo! _ ” Tangina ka talaga, Sehun. _ Iyon na lang ang naisip ng maliit na binata kasabay ng mariin niyang pagpikit. Bakit nga ba niya kaibigan ang isang ‘to?

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi humarap sa kanila at pilit na ngumiti. “Halika dito! Si Jongin oh!” sabi pa nito at kumayaw pa.

Hindi talaga makaramdam si Sehun na iniiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang dati nilang kaibigan. Napabuntong-hininga na lamang siya at naglakad papunta sa dalawa.

“Hi.” Muling bati ni Jongin sa kanya nang makalapit siya dito.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti. Dahil katulad ng dati ay hindi pa rin niya alam ang sasabihin.

Dahil masyadong busy si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga iniisip ay hindi niya nakita kung paano nanatili ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanyang mukha, kung paanong napalitan ng ibang emosyon ang kaninang nakangiting mga mata nito.

Pero si Sehun, nakita niya iyon.

Kaya naman, “Saan ka pala papunta, pre?” tanong niya sa artista.

“Ah. Hinahanap ko si.. kyu - kayo.”

“Kami?” tanong niyang muli upang udyukin si Jongin.

_ Ayusin mo, Jongin.  _ Isip-isip ni Sehun. 

“Si Kyungsoo.” Agad napatingin si Kyungsoo sa binata nang banggitin nito ang kanyang pangalan. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya kasabay ng mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. “Hinahanap ko si Kyungsoo.” Ulit nito habang nakatingin ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata.

Hindi na napansin ng dalawa kung paanong napangiti ang kaibigan nila sa gilid. Pero hindi palalampasin ni Sehun Alexis ang pagkakataong ito. Kaya naman inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo sabay sabing, “Ah ganun ba, sabay sana kaming magme-meryenda, ‘di ba babe?”

Halos maputol ang leeg ng maliit na binata sa bilis ng paglingon niya sa katabi. Pinagsasabi ng mokong na ‘to? Kilabutan nga siya.

“B-babe? Kayo?” Pinigilan ni Sehun ang sariling matawa dahil bakas ang gulat sa mga mukha ni Jongin sa nalaman.

“Ha? Hin-“

“Oo, three years na nga kami.” Pagpatuloy ni Sehun. Hindi na niya ininda ang sakit ng kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tagiliran. Nag-eenjoy pa siyang asarin ang artista, nag-eenjoy pa siyang makita kung paano naglalaro ang pagtataka, lungkot at panghihinayang sa mukhang dati’y walang emosyon.

Mas diniin pa ni Kyungsoo ang pagngungurot niya sa kaibigan habang nagsasalita ito ng, “Pakipot pa nga ‘tong si Babe e, pero buti na lang naghintay ako kasi alam mo, pre.. Sobrang worth it.”

“Yeah.” Muling natigilan si Kyungsoo nang magsalita si Jongin matapos ang mahabang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang magkakaibigan. Muling nagtama ang mga tingin nila, may kung ano sa mga mata nito na hindi mabasa ni Kyungsoo, kasama ang pilit nitong ngiti sa kanya sabay sabing, “He’s always been worth it naman e.”

Nalilito si Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam kung anong uunahin. Ang bilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, ang upakan si Sehun, o ang magtanong kung bakit.. bakit sinasabi niya ito ngayon?

Ni isa ay wala siyang nagawa dahil pinutol ni Sehun ang titigan nila, umakto itong nasusuka sabay sabing, “Joke lang, pre! Joke lang. Shit! ‘Di ko pala kaya!” sabi nito sabay halakhak pa.

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at binatukan na ito, “Leche ka, ikaw pa talaga ang sukang-suka sa ating dalawa ha.” Sinamahan niya pa ng suntok sa braso at sabunot sa buhok nito. Buti na lang at nasa taas pa ang mga estudyante dahil malaya siyang bugbugin ang guro.

Mabilis namang umiwas si Sehun dahil hindi man halata ay may self-preservation skills talaga siya, tumakbo siya mula sa pwesto nila pero hindi pa siya tuluyang nakalayo ay lumingon ulit siya sa dalawa, sa nag-uusok ang tengang si Kyungsoo at naguguluhang si Jongin.

“Pre, joke lang bati tayo! Ikaw talaga ang pulang manok ko!” sigaw nito. Gusto na lang lumubog ni Kyungsoo sa kahihiyan dahil sa pinagsasabi ng katrabaho. “Galingan mo!” pahabol pa nito bago tuluyang umalis.

Humanda talaga siya, isusumbong niya ito kay Junmyeon.

“S-So..” napalingon siya kay Jongin na ngayon ay nasa kanyang tabi. Mahina ang boses nito, tila nahihiya o nag-iingat – hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo, “Hindi kayo?”

“H-hindi!” Medyo tumaas ang tono ng boses niya nang sabihin iyon, pinakalma muna niya ang sarili bago dugtungan ng, “Ewan ko ba kung anong pumasok sa utak ng isang ‘yun.”

“Ahh.”

“Nililigawan niya si Junmyeon.” Hindi rin alam ng guro kung bakit nagpapaliwanag siya.

“Pa rin?” Jongin chuckled as he asked. Kyungsoo might not admit it but he misses the sound of it.

“Oo. Tibay niya ‘no?” the smaller man answered, “Hindi ko nga alam kung saan niya nakukuha ‘yung kakapalan ng mukha niya.”

Ilang taon na rin nitong pine-pursue si Junmyeon, simula highschool ito hanggang ngayon na pumasok ito sa law school ay hindi pa rin siya tinatantanan ni Sehun. Kaya naman noong pumayag itong magpaligaw ay pakiramdam ng matangkad na binata ay sinagot na rin siya nito. 

“I don’t think it’s because makapal ang mukha niya.” Sagot naman ni Jongin. “I think he just knows what he wants and he has the courage to do whatever it takes to get it.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but agree. Sehun might not be the brightest student but he has always known what he wants. He might get tired sometimes but he’ll never give up.

“I wish I had his guts.” Rinig niyang sabi ng kanyang katabi habang nakatingin ito sa malayo.

“Ako rin.” Bulong niya sa sarili ngunit narinig ito ng artista kaya napalingon ito sa kanya.

Kyungsoo can’t help but sigh, like he’s always been doing when he thinks about what could’ve beens, before looking at the guy beside him, “Saan ka pala pupunta?”

“Sinabi ko na kanina, hinahanap kita.” Jongin answered, still holding his heavy gaze. Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo at umiwas na siya ng tingin.

“Papunta kasi akong canteen,” sabi niya sabay turo sa daan sa kanilang harapan. “Bibili akong meryenda. Ikaw ba?”

“Bibili na lang din ako.”

“Alam ko may provided snacks and lunch sa inyo ang school. Hindi ba naibigay sa’yo?” Alam niya kasi ay nagpa-deliver pa ang admin para sa lunch ng mga judges, lalo na’t si Kai pa ito. 

“Binigay ko sa mga bodyguard ko.” Sagot naman nito bago nagsimulang maglakad. Nang mapansin niyang wala si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya ay agad niyang nilingon ito. “Oh. Akala ko magme-meryenda ka?”

“Ha?” Lutang na sabi ng maliit na binata. Hindi siya makapaniwalang makakasabay niya itong muling mag-lunch. “Ahm. Oo..Oo nga.”

Jongin smiled at his antics, “E ‘di tara na.”

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.  _ Heto nanaman tayo.  _ Bulong niya sa kanyang isip nang maramdaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya sa mga ngiti nito.  _ Akala ko ba move-on na, Kyungsoo? Anyare?  _ Hindi niya din alam.

Pero kamustahan lang naman, ‘di ba? Wala namang masama doon. Kwentuhan lang, walang ungkatan ng feelings.

Isang pang buntong-hininga at pag-ayos ng salamin sa kanyang ilong bago humakbang patungo sa dating kaibigan,  _ bahala na. _

🏫🏫🏫

“Paanong naging trenta ‘yung lugaw?” tanong ni Jongin habang nakatingin sila sa whiteboard kung saan nakasulat ang menu sa canteen at ang mga presyo nito. “Dati kinse lang ‘to ah. Sila na ba nag-aani nung palay?” pagbibiro niya pa.

Natawa na lang ang maliit na binata sa sinabi nito. “Siguro sila na rin naglilimlim sa mga itlog kasi 10 pesos na siya.” Dagdag naman niya.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, sandaling katahimikan bago sabay na natawa. 

“Huwag ka ng magreklamo, kayang-kaya mo ngang bilhin ‘yung buong canteen.” Wika niya sa katabi, regular stay ito sa ASAP at hindi nauubusan ng teleserye at movies, pati na rin ang kaliwa’t-kanan mga endorsements. One of the most sought after kapamilya heartthrobs of his generation, sabi nga sa isang article ng Philippine Star. Kahit ata buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo ay kaya na niyang bilhin.

“Sira. Bili na nga tayo.” Umiiling na sabi nito. Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya, humble pa din kahit nasa taas na siya.

Bandang huli, sa kabila ng sandamakmak na reklamo ay lugaw pa rin ang binili ng dalawa. Nagdagdag pa si Jongin ng dalawang hotdog sandwich.

Bumili pa siya ng isang nestea, ‘yung kulay blue at inabot iyon kay Kyungsoo habang binilihan naman niya ang sarili ng bottled water. Kung natatandaan man nito na iyon ang paborito ng maliit na binata noong highschool sila ay wala na itong sinabi.

Buti na lang at wala pang tao sa canteen dahil busy ang mga estudyante sa pag-aayos ng kanilang mga props at costumes para sa magiging performance nila mamaya.

Nang maupo sila sa isang gilid ay saka lang napansin ni Kyungsoo ang damit ni Jongin, naka-simpleng white shirt na may tatak na Gucci ang suot nito, na pinatungan niya ng kulay dark blue na blazer na malamang ay galing din sa nasabing clothing brand.

His hair was not styled, it was just naturally arranged, but for Kyungsoo it looks placed on all the right angles.

Looking at him, the smaller man realized how far he has become, and even without saying it out loud, he’s very proud of him.

Tahimik silang kumain ng kani-kanilang meryenda nang biglang magsalita si Jongin, “Grabe, nakaka-miss din pa lang bumalik dito sa school.”

“Parang ‘di naman.” Pambabara agad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na ikinatawa lang nito.

“Araw-araw ka kasi nandito kaya hindi mo nami-miss.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng artista. “But to be honest, na-miss ko ‘yung ingay ng canteen, ‘yung nag-uunahan ‘yung mga estudyante sa pila, tapos kanya-kanyang kwentuhan. Minsan magugulat ka na lang may nagsusuntukan na sa gilid, tapos dadating si sir Heechul, sisigaw ng ‘Anong nangyayari dito?!’ kahit kitang-kita naman na may nag-uumpugan sa harap niya.” Diretsong kwento nito na may kasamang hand gestures pa.

Hindi na rin napigilan ng guro ang mapangiti. Oo nga, naaalala niya kung gaano kagulo noon sa canteen. Pahirapan makahanap ng table, madalas tinataasan pa ng kilay ni Baekhyun ‘yung umaagaw sa pwesto nila. Tapos silang dalawa ni Jongdae, tatawa na lang.

Oo nga, nakakamiss. 

“Nakaka-miss ‘yung dati na ang problema mo lang ay ‘yung nagtaas na presyo ng hamburger sa canteen, o kung paano natin patatahanin si Baekhyun kapag binebreak siya ng mga syota niya.” Dagdag pa nito sabay tingin sa malayo. “Nakaka-miss maging high school.” 

And yes, the smaller man can’t help but agree. Nakaka-miss ‘yung mga panahong simple lang ang problema nila, na malaya silang gawin ang lahat, na malaya silang mamili. 

Because now, Kyungsoo doesn’t have the luxury to do that, he has a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders and he can’t afford to be carefree.

Nagulat siya nang may nilabas na kung ano si Jongin mula sa kanyang blazer, pero muli siyang napangiti nang makita kung ano iyon.

Isang bulaklak, maliit at kulay puti, may ilang talulot at nakikita niya sa kahit saan man siya lumingon, “Naalala mo pa ‘to?” rinig niyang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Oo naman.” Mabilis na sagot niya sabay tanggap ng bulaklak. “Paano ko naman makakalimutan ‘to?”

  
  


\----

  
  


_ Unang araw ng huling taon nila sa highschool at minalas agad si Kyungsoo. Maagang umaalis ang maliit na binata, hindi na niya sinasabay ang kapatid na si Rose dahil bukod sa makupad itong kumilos ay mapili pa ito sa mga sasakyang tricycle. Kaya kahit pupungas-pungas ay tinatahak niya ang daan patungo sa sakayan ng tricycle. _

_ Dahil nga pasukan na ay bago lahat ng gamit ni Kyungsoo, bago ang kulay dark green na Jansport backpack niya, bago ang sapatos na kinagat niya pa kanina dahil masikip, bagong plantsa din ang uniform na suot niya. _

_ ‘Yun nga lang, masyado siyang clumsy kaya naman hindi pa tuluyang bumabangon ang haring araw ay nagkakalkal na siya ng kung ano sa halamanan ni aling Judith. Sa sobrang antok niya kasi ay nabitawan niya ang salamin sa mata at napunta ito sa halamanan ng pinakamasungit na matandang dalaga sa kanilang subdivision. _

_ Napadasal na lamang si Kyungsoo habang kinakalikot ang mga Jasmine, kailangan pa niyang isubsob ang mukha sa halamanan dahil sa labo ng kanyang mata. Halos mapahiyaw siya nang makuha ang salamin sa wakas. Pero agad din siyang napangiwi nang makita kung paano naging polygon ang dating perfect circle na hugis ng halaman.  _

_ “Sorry po, Lord!” bulong niya sa sarili at nag-sign of the cross pa bago kumaripas ng takbo bago pa siya mahuli ng matanda. Ipagdadasal na lamang niya ito bago matulog mamayang gabi.  _

_ Pero sa gitna ng pagtakbo niya ay nagulat siya nang biglang may humablot sa backpack niya at hinatak siya paatras sa gilid ng daan. Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari, narinig na lamang niya ang sigaw ng driver ng kumakaripas na motorsiklo sa kanya, “Kung gusto mo magpakamatay, huwag mo kong idamay!” bulyaw nito nang dumaan ito sa harapan niya. _

_ Shit. Muntik na siyang masagasaan. Napahawak siya sa dibdib, halos lumabas na ang puso niya sa gulat at kaba. _

_ “Siya dapat ang ireklamo.” Napalingon siya sa pinanggalingan ng boses na iyon. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita ang kapitbahay niyang nakahawak pa rin sa backpack niya habang sinundan ang tingin ang rider ng motorsiklo. “Masyado siyang mabilis magpatakbo.” _

_ Hindi alam ng maliit na binata kung anong sasabihin kaya naman, “H-ha?” _

_ Saka lang muling napatingin sa kanya ang matangkad na binata, napansin niyang nakahawak pa rin siya sa bag ni Kyungsoo kaya mabilis niyang binitawan ito, “Sorry, muntik ka na kasing masagasaan kaya hinatak na lang kita.” _

_ Wala pa ring mabasa si Kyungsoo sa mukha nito ngunit hindi niya mapigilang kiligin dahil iyon na ata ang pinakamahabang sinabi sa kanya ng binata. _

_ Ano, Kyungsoo? Muntik ka ng mamatay kanina, kinikilig ka pa rin. _

_ “Sa-Sala-“ simula niya pero natigilan siya nang biglang itinaas nito ang kamay. _

_ Agad siyang napapitlag dahil akala niya ay babatukan siya nito sa sobrang pagka-reckless niya. _

__

_ Pero ang kaninang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya ay mas lalo pang kumaripas nang maramdaman niya ang saglit na pagdampi ng kamay nito sa kanyang buhok at ang lapit ng dibdib nito sa mukha niya, bago ipinakita nito ang isang bulaklak ng jasmine sa harap niya. _

_ “May dumi sa buhok mo.” Sabi pa nito sabay bigay kay Kyungsoo ng jasmine. Kahit nalilito sa mga nangyayari ay kinuha naman ito ng maliit na binata. _

_ “Th-Thank y-“ nabitin nanaman ang sasabihin niya dahil nagsimula nang maglakad papalayo ang matangkad na binata at hindi na lumingon sa kanyang pwesto. _

_ Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, pero hindi rin niya napigilang mapangiti. Sungit. _

_ Hindi man lang siya nakapagpasalamat. Hindi rin niya nalaman ang pangalan nito.  _

_ Pero teka, uniform ba ng school nila ang suot nito? _

__

__

__

🏫🏫🏫

__

_ Ingay at kumpol-kumpol na mga estudyante ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo nang makapasok siya ng gate ng kanilang eskwelahan. Expected na niya iyon dahil ganun naman lagi ang eksena sa tuwing unang araw ng pasukan, nagpapayabangan ng bagong gamit, at nagpapalayuan ng mga napuntahang lugar noong bakasyon. _

_ “Kyungsoo Justine!” hindi na kailangang lumingon ni Kyungsoo upang malaman kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. Kahit ata nakapikit siya ay kabisado na niya ang timbre ng boses ni Baekhyun. _

_ Napakamot na lamang siya ng batok nang makita ang agaw pansing pagkaway nito sa kanya, akala mo naman hindi sila nagkita last week para magkaraoke sa bayan. _

_ “Ano ba, Baek. Ibaba mo na nga ‘yang kamay mo. Para kang tanga.” Sabi niya sa kaibigan ng makalapit siya dito. Ngumiti siya kay Jongdae na napailing na lang din sa mga kalokohan ni Baekhyun. _

_ “Assumera ka namang ikaw ang kinakawayan ko.” Sagot naman sa kanya ng kaibigan, “’Yung bagong dating na pogi kaya.” _

_ “First day na first day, paghahanap ng crush agad ang inaatupag mo.” Pangaral naman ni Jongdae sa maligalig na kaibigan nila. _

_ Pero siyempre bilang isang Byun, hindi nauubusan ng isasagot si Baekhyun, “Hindi naman pwedeng ikaw lang may jowa, dapat ako rin.” _

_ “Bakit si Kyungsoo? Wala naman siyang boyfriend pero ‘di naman siya naghahanap.” _

_ “Hayaan mo ‘yang si Kyungsoo, tatandang single ‘yan at mag-aalaga ng labing apat na aso.” _

_ “Gago ka.” Sabi niya sabay kurot sa kaibigan, mamaya ma-jinx pa siya at magkatotoo nga. “Ikaw, ‘di ba kakaiyak mo lang last week kasi nagbreak kayo nung kumag? Kaya nga tayo nag-karaoke. Tapos ngayon naghahanap ka na agad ng bagong iiyakan.” _

_ Umaktong humikab si Baekhyun nang matapos si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya, “Haba naman ng sermon mo, father, Kyungsoo.” _

_ “Ewan ko sa’yo. Ayoko nang mag-karaoke next week ah. Wala na akong pera.” _

_ “Next month, pwede?” _

_ Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya. Hindi pa rin niya maintindihan kung saan humuhugot si Baekhyun ng lakas ng loob na sumubok muli kahit ilang beses na siyang nasaktan. _

_ “Pumila na nga tayo.” pag-aya ni Jongdae sa kanila. “Baka kung ano ‘pang makita ni Baekhyun diyan.” Dagdag pa nito sabay hatak sa kanila papunta sa pila ng kanilang section. _

_ Habang tinatahak nila ang field na puno ng mga estudyante ay hindi maiwasang mag-reminisce ng maliit na binata. Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na nasa huling taon na siya ng highschool, parang dati umiiyak pa siya noong iwan siya ng mama niya sa school noong kinder. Pero ngayon magpapasa na siya ng application forms sa ilang mga unibersidad na natitipuhan niya. _

_ Sabi nila exciting daw ang highschool life, pero para kay Kyungsoo, lumipas ang tatlong taon niya ng walang masyadong memorable na nangyari. Hindi man niya aminin pero nagpapasalamat siya kay Baekhyun at Jongdae for making the last three years bearable. _

_ Since huling taon naman niya, sana ay pagbigyan siya ni Lord na gawing memorable ang huling taon niya. _

_ Natigil ang pagdadrama niya nang may naramdaman siyang kumalabit sa kanyang balikat, “Excuse me?” tawag sa kanya ng lalaki. _

_ Sabay silang tatlong napalingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses at natigilan siya nang makita ang morenong jowable – este kapitbahay niya. _

_ Wala na siyang ginawa kundi itaas na lang ang dalawang kilay niya para tanungin kung anong sadya nito. Mamaya masabi niya pa kung gaano siya kagwapo, mahirap na. _

_ Mula sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata ay nakita niya kung paanong napatigil at napatitig ang ilang mga estudyante sa lalaking nasa harapan nila. _

__

_ Eto nanaman tayo sa matangkad na gwapong transferee na bagong crush ng bayan. _

_ As usual ay wala pa ring bahid ng kahit naong emosyon ang mukha nito,  _ mahal ba ang ngiti mo? _ Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.  _

_ “Anong section ‘tong pila?” tanong nito. _

_ Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo ngunit inunahan siya ni Baekhyun ng, “Sexy.” Habang tulalang nakatitig sa mukha ng bagong salta. _

_ Nasapo na lang ng maliit na binata ang noo niya kasabay ng mahinang tawa ni Jongdae mula sa gilid, siniko ni Kyungsoo ang maharot niyang kaibigan. _

_ Saka lang na-realize ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya pero hindi na niya ito ininda dahil nagsasabi lang naman siya ng totoo, “Integrity. Integrity ‘yung section namin. Dito ka rin?” Wika nito kasabay ng pagkinang ng mga mata niya habang nakatitig pa rin sa lalaking nasa kanyang harapan. _

_ Kung naweirduhan man ang matangkad na binata dito ay wala na itong sinabi, tumango lang ito, pumila sa likod ni Kyungsoo at hindi na nagtanong muli.  _

_ Magkaklase sila? _

_ Malakas talaga si Kyungsoo kay Lord dahil kakahiling niya lang kanina pero binigay na agad sa kanya. Dalawang taon na rin siyang walang crush sa school simula noong grumaduate si Seonho, nakaka-miss din pala ang pakiramdam ng magka-crush, ‘yung pakiramdam ng kilig kapag nakikita mo siya, at yung paru-paro sa tiyan sa tuwing nagtatama ‘yung tingin niyong dalawa. _

_ Kabaligtaran ni Baekhyun ay tahimik lang si Kyungsoo kapag may natitipuhan siya. Hindi niya iyon sasabihin sa iba, kahit sa kanyang mga kaibigan, maingay kasi si Baekhyun at mapang-asar naman si Jongdae. Siguradong wala pang ilang oras ay makakarating na sa crush niya ang balita iyon. _

_ Tsaka happy crush lang naman ang gusto ng maliit na binata. ‘Yung kikiligin ka kapag nakikita mo pero ‘pag wala na sa paningin mo ay hindi mo na iisipin. _

_ Muli siyang nakaramdam ng kalabit sa kanyang balikat kaya mabilis siyang napalingon sa kanyang likuran – hindi naman siya masyadong excited. “B-Bakit?” Shit. Amoy Baby bench pa rin siya, nanghihina ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Tinuro nito ang harapan nila, “Kanina pa umalis ‘yung nasa harapan mo.” _

_ Agad na napalingon si Kyungsoo sa harap niya at nakitang wala ng tao doon, hinanap niya sila Baekhyun at Jongdae at nakita silang nagtatawanan sa malayo habang nakatingin sa kanya. Naglalakad kasama ang pila ng kanilang section. _

_ Gusto na lang lumubog ng maliit na binata sa lupa, pero hindi naman mangyayari iyon kaya inayos na lamang niya ang salamin at yumuko, “S-sorry.” Sabi niya sabay karipas kung nasaan ang mga walang hiya niyang mga kaibigan na hawak hawak na ang tiyan sa kakatawa. _

_ Sayang, kung lumingon lang sana siya ay nakita sana niya ang sandaling pag-angat ng gilid ng labi ng matangkad na binata sa kanyang likuran. _

__

__

🏫🏫🏫

__

__

_ Nagsimula ang araw nila sa pagpunta sa gym, kung saan naganap ang misa nila para sa pagsisimula ng bagong school year. Pagkatapos noon ay nagkaroon pa ng kaunting programa kung saan pinakilala ang mga guro, staff at admin. Hindi mawawala ang dance performance ng mga teachers na siyang nagdulot ng hiyawan at palakpakan, nangunguna pa ang dalawang kaibigan niya sa pagsigaw ng pangalan ng mga paborito nilang guro. Habang siya naman ay nakikitawa lang sa mga kalokohan nito at nakikipalakpak. At siyempre, hindi mabubuo ang araw nila nang hindi pinapagalitan si Baekhyun ng bago nilang adviser, nakatulog kasi ito sa balikat ni Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng closing remarks ng kanilang directress. _

_ Pero ang pinaka-ayaw talagang ganap ni Kyungsoo sa first day of school ay ang walang kamatayang introduce yourself. Pang-apat na taon na niyang ginagawa ito pero hindi pa rin masanay-sanay ang maliit na binata sa pagsabi ng buong pangalan niya at tatlong traits niya sa harap ng apatnapung katao. Ito ang ilan sa mga pagkakataong hinihiling niyang sana mayroon din siya ng confidence ni Baekhyun. Kasi kahit anong kalokohan ang lumabas sa bibig nito ay mapapatawa niya ang lahat ng tao sa room. _

_ Kaya nang makarating sila sa kanya-kanyang mga room ay kinabahan na siya. Pero mabuti na lang at walang additional questions ang adviser nila sa kanya at agad na nag-proceed sa susunod na estudyante. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang muli siyang nakaupo sa kanyang upuan. Pinakinggan at tumawa din siya sa ilang mga introduction ng kanyang mga kaklase, pero may isa talaga siyang inaabangan.  _

_ Nang matapos ang introduction ni Chanyeol Paulo Park, ang isa sa mga basketball varsity at ang makulit na bestfriend ni Baekhyun, ay agad na niyang itinuon ang atensyon sa susunod na magpapakilala. Napansin niyang halos lahat ng kanyang mga kaklase ay nakatingin sa transferee, kaya siyempre nakigaya na rin siya. _

_ May narinig siyang kinilig sa kanyang gilid nang tumayo ang matangkad na binata. Grabe, tumayo pa lang ‘yan, paano pa kaya kapag nagsalita na ito? _

_ “Jongin..Jongin Kairo Kim.” _

_ “Tang-ina, pati pangalan ang gwapo.” Rinig niyang bulong ni Baekhyun sa tabi niya. _

_ Napa-iling na lang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan niya – pero…same. _

_ “And?” tanong ng kanilang adviser ng hindi na ito muling nagsalita. “’Yung three traits mo? Kunwari, handsome, o may isa ka na. Dalawa na lang.” _

_ Napakamot ito ng ulo at napayuko, nahihiya. Hindi alam ang sasabihin. _

__

_ Ang cute. _

_ “Naririnig mo ba ‘yun?” bulong ni Baekhyun sa gilid niya. _

_ “Ang alin?” tanong niya dito. Istorbo talaga ‘to, nakikinig siya e. _

_ “Si Yeng.” _

_ “Sinong Yeng?” tanong naman ni Jongdae na nasa kabilang tabi ni Baekhyun. “Multo ba ‘yun?” _

_ Pero napailing na lang ang dalawa nang bigla itong kumanta, “At kung ikaw ay nakatawa, ako pa ba ay nakikita. Nalilimutan ko ang itsura ko, kapag kausap na ikaw.” Tinuro-turo pa nito ang nakatayong si Jongin na hindi pa rin makasagot ng tatlong traits niya. _

_ “Malala ka na.” sabi ni Jongdae sa kaibigan habang tumatawa dahil sinamahan pa nito ang pagpapa-cute na mga gesture ang pagkanta ng buong chorus ng ‘Chinito.’ _

_ Pero tama nga si Yeng Constantino, nabihag nito ang kanyang paningin at dadamdamin. _

_ Oh, Chinito. _

__

__

__ 🏫🏫🏫

__

_ Nang mag-uwian na ay nagsimula rin ang pagbuhos ng ulan. Buti na lang at may payong si Kyungsoo. _

_ “Luh, Malandi.” Asar ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan nilang si Jongdae nang matanaw nila sa labas ng gate ng school ang boyfriend nitong si Minseok na 1 year ahead sa kanila at ngayo’y first year college na. Buti at naabutan pa nito ang uwian nila dahil makakalibre sila ng isaw at siomai na tinda sa labas ng school. Galante kasi ito pagdating sa kanila, kaya botong-boto ang dalawa sa kaniya.  _

_ “Kamusta first day?” tanong ni Baekhyun na lumalantak ng bagong lutong isaw. “Lakas maka-Lee Minho ng datingan natin ah.” Pang-aasar pa nito. _

_ Nakasuot kasi ito nung sikat na dark blue shirt na may sleeves na umaabot lang sa kanyang siko, nakagel pa ito na kahit ata bagyo ay hindi ito matitibag. _

_ “Isa lang klase ko ngayon, tinakot lang kami about sa course tapos pinauwi na rin agad kami.” Sabi naman nito.  _

_ “Kanina ka pa dito?” tanong ni Jongdae sa nobyo. _

_ “Mga 2?” sagot naman ni Minseok. Nang makita niyang natigilan ang kanyang boyfriend ay agad niya itong dinugtungan ng, “Ayos lang. Nag-dota lang ako dun sa malapit na comshop.” _

_ “E, naghintay ka ng matagal. Next time, text na lang kita kapag magkikita tayo.” _

_ “Okay nga lang.” malambing na sabi ni Minseok habang pinipisil ang ilong ng kasintahan. “Gusto kitang ihatid pauwi.” _

_ Kinilig naman ang kaibigan nila, base sa namumulang mga pisngi nito, “Ewan ko sa’yo.” _

_ “Tang-ina, umay naman.” Singit ni Baekhyun sa magnobyong naghaharutan sa harapan nila. “Ayoko na nga, uuwi na ko. Iniinggit niyo lang ako e.” sabi nito sabay tapon ng mga stick na nakain sa basurahan. “Lima sa’kin, Kuya. Siya magbabayad.” Sabay turo sa natatawang si Minseok na nakaakbay kay Jongdae. _

_ “Alis na talaga ako, andyan na ‘yung sundo ko.” Paalam nito sabay kaway sa kanila. Dahil walang payong ay tinakbo nito ang pinagparadahan ng itim na Honda SUV, ang sundo niya. _

_ Nagpaalam na din si Kyungsoo sa magnobyo, ayaw na niya kasing maistorbo ang dalawa. Isa pa medyo awkward siyang mag-thirdwheel, hindi siya nagsasalita at kain lang siya ng kain. Baka mabutas pa ang bulsa ni Minseok, siya pa ang sisihin. _

_ Naglakad siya sa sakayan ng tricycle, nag-aalala sa bago niyang sapatos dahil unang beses pa lang niyang suot ay agad itong nabasa ng ulan. Patay siya sa mama niya mamaya. _

_ At dahil nga maulan ay expected na ni Kyungsoo na walang tricycle sa may sakayan. Nag-aagawan kasi ang mga tao ‘pag maulan, ‘yung iba pa ay ayaw ng may kasabay kaya naman nagkakaubusan talaga ng tricycle. _

_ Pinili niyang sumilong muna sa may maliit na bubong habang naghihintay ng masasakyan. Baka kasi lalong masira ang sapatos niya kapag nilusong niya ito sa baha. Nilagay niya sa harap ang bag dahil baka mabasa ang mga bagong bili niyang school supplies at siyempre ‘yung bag na rin niya mismo. Buti na lang at lagi siyang nagdadala ng payong kahit mabigat ito sa kanyang bag. _

__

_ Ilang minuto rin siyang nakatayo doon at wala pa ring dumadaan na tricycle, kung meron man ay may mga sakay na. Pero kahit umulan na at nabasa ang bagong bili niyang sapatos ay naniniwala pa rin siyang malakas siya kay Lord nang makita kung sino ang tumatakbo sa ilalim ng ulan patungo sa shelter na kinatatayuan niya. _

_ Pinagpag nito ang bag na ginamit pantakip sa kanya ulo. Hinawi din niya ang buhok na medyo nabasa dahil sa ulan, at halos makalimutan ni Kyungsoo na huminga. _

_ Natigilan siya nang iangat nito ang tingin at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Natulala na lang si Kyungsoo sa gulat at hindi alam ang gagawin. Tumango sa kanya si Jongin bago humarap sa daan at maghanap ng tricycle.  _

_ Simpleng tango lang ang ginawa nito pero parang mga elepanteng sumasayaw sa tiyan niya. Pinilit niyang umakto na walang epekto ito sa kanya kahit gusto na niyang magsasayaw sa ulan sa tuwa. _

_ Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas ngunit wala pa ring tumitigil na trike sa harapan nila. Nakakabingi ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila, ang ingay lang ng mga patak ng ulan at ng mga dumadaang sasakyan ang maririnig sa paligid. Naramdaman ng maliit na binata na nababasa ang balikat niya kaya naman umangat ang kanyang tingin sa bubong na sinisilungan. Mas lalo pa siyang gumilid dahil butas pala ang bubong nito. _

_ Pasimple siyang tumingin sa matangkad na lalaki, at nakita ang unang emosyong puminta sa mukha nito. _

_ Balisa. Balisa itong tumitingin sa kanyang relo at sa daan. Nakakunot ang noo nito sa tuwing may pinaparang tricycle at hindi humihinto sa harapan nila. Hinahawi nito ang buhok sa tuwing nilalagpasan sila ng mga sasakyan sabay muling tingin sa kanyang orasan.  _

_ Mukhang nagmamadali, may lakad kaya ito? _

_ Natigilan siya nang bigla itong lumingon sa kanya, “Sakay ka na.” sabi nito sabay turo sa tricycle na nakahinto sa harapan nila. _

_ “H-Ha?” E ‘di ba siya ang pumara noon? _

_ “’Di ba nauna ka dito?” sabi nito. “Sumakay ka na.” _

_ ‘Di ba nagmamadali ka? Ba’t hindi ka na nauna? Gusto sanang tanungin ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang lakas ng loob. Baka mabuking pa siyang inoobserbahan niya si Jongin kaya naman nagpasalamat na lang siya at sumakay sa loob ng sasakyan. _

_ Nang makaupo siya sa loob ng tricycle ay mas lalong lumakas ang buhos ng ulan. Muli siyang napatingin sa labas at nakita ang matangkad na binatang nag-aabang pa rin ng susunod na tricycle. _

_ Pwede naman silang magsabay ‘di ba? Mas makakatipid pa nga sila kapag ganun. _

_ Hay. Bahala na. _

_ “Kuya, sandali po!” tawag niya sa driver nang nagsimula na itong paandarin ang trike. _

_ Hinawi niya ang plastic cover na panangga ng tricycle mula sa ulan bago tinawag ang binata, “Jongin!” medyo nilakasan niya ang pagtawag dito dahil sa lakas ng ulan. Napalingon ang matangkad na binata sa kanya, “Sumabay ka na!” _

_ Nanatiling nakatingin lang sa kanya ang kaklase at nagsimulang makaramdam ng hiya si Kyungsoo, baka ayaw nitong may kasabay sa tricycle. _

_ Pero bago pa siya tuluyang lamunin ng kanyang hiya ay nakita niya itong lumapit sa trike at hinawakan ang plastic cover bago mabilis na pumasok sa loob at umupo sa tabi niya. _

_ Tinago ng maliit na binata ang kamay sa ilalim ng bag, nagtama kasi ang mga balat nila nang hawakan ni Jongin ang plastic cover. Hindi magkamayaw ang tibok ng puso niya sa pagdikit ng mga kamay nila, paano pa kaya itong magkatabi sila sa loob ng tricycle? _

_ “Thank you.” Rinig niyang bulong ng katabi habang inaayos ang kanyang pwesto sa upuan. Medyo fumorward siya at si Kyungsoo naman ang nakasandal sa upuan. Muling nagpasalamat ang maliit na binata dahil ang ganda ng view niya – ang malapad na likod ni Jongin Kairo Kim. _

_ Ang pagharurot lang ng sasakyan at ang pagtama ng ulan sa bubong ng trike ang nagsisilbing ingay sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Nakatingin lang si Jongin sa harapan kaya naman malaya siyang titigan ang binata mula sa likuran nito. _

_ Mula sa malapad nitong balikat na gustong sandalan ng maliit na binata – wish niya lang, hanggang sa makinis nitong batok (bakit pati batok niya gwapo?) at mamasa-masa nitong buhok na gustong hawakan ni Kyungsoo dahil mukha itong malambot. At ang pabango nito, pauwi na pero amoy bench baby cologne pa rin siya. Cute. _

_ Sa gitna ng pagmamasid niya ay napansin niyang nababasa na ang uniform at braso ni Jongin na malapit sa may bukana ng trike. Hinahangin kasi ang plastic cover at may mangilan-ngilang butas din ito. _

_ Napatingin siya sa hawak-hawak niyang payong, papahiramin ba niya? Teka, baka sabihing feeling close siya.  _

_ E baka magkasakit pa, konsensya niya pa. _

_ Pinalaki siyang mabait ni Mama Do (at marupok) kaya naman huminga muna siya ng malalim bago magsalita, “Jongin.” Mahinang tawag niya dito. _

_ Medyo kinabahan pa siya ng lumingon ito sa kanya at itinaas ang dalawang kilay upang magtanong kung bakit, “Gamitin mo muna itong payong.” Wika niya sabay abot nito sa katabi. _

_ Nanatiling nakatingin lang sa inaabot niyang payong ang kaklase, nagtataka kung para saan iyon, “Nababasa ka na diyan sa gilid.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sabay turo sa uniporme nitong basang-basa na ng ulan. _

__

_ Hindi niya alam kung manhid ba ang katabi o ano dahil parang doon niya lang na-realize na nababasa na siya ng ulan. Wala itong sinabi na kahit na ano at kinuha lamang ang payong mula kay Kyungsoo. Binuksan at pinangsangga sa ulan na hindi matakpan ng plastic cover. _

_ Labing limang minuto silang nasa loob ng tricycle pero iyon na ata ang pinakamaikling 15 minutes ng buhay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa kasi siya tapos kabisaduhin ang hugis ng batok ni Jongin ay pumara na ito. Saka lang na-realize ng maliit na binata na nasa tapat na pala sila ng kani-kanilang mga bahay. _

_ Tiniklop ni Jongin ang payong ni Kyungsoo at ibinalik ito sa kanya. Nagbayad sila ng tig-bente sa driver bago bumaba. Gusto pa sanang payungan ni Kyungsoo ang kaklase kaso natatakot siyang masabihan na feeling close kaya naman hinayaan na lang niya itong kumaripas ng takbo papunta sa kanilang gate. Dire-diretso lang din siyang pumunta sa gate ng kanilang bahay. _

_ Papasok na sana siya sa loob ng bahay pero may last hirit pa ata si Lord dahil, “Kyungsoo!” _

_ Agad siyang napalingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses na iyon, at kahit hindi niya maaninag ng maayos ang binata dahil sa nababasa niyang salamin ay hindi pa rin magkamayaw ang puso niya sa pagtibok. _

_ Sa pagitan ng mga patak ng ulan sa kanyang salamin ay naaninag niya ang matangkad na binata sa pintuan ng sariling bahay nito, hindi sigurado ni Kyungsoo kung imahinasyon lang ba niya o dahil sa malabo niyang salamin pero nakangiti ba sa kanya si Jongin? _

_ “Thank you ulit.” sabi nito sabay sara ng pintuan ng kanilang tahanan. _

_ At si Kyungsoo? Matapos maestatwa ng ilang minuto at kumaripas ng takbo papasok ng bahay, diresto sa kanyang kwarto at idiniin ang mukha sa kama bago isinigaw ang kanyang kilig.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy kaisoo month ulit sa ating lahat! Hehe! Have a good day and stay safe! :)


	3. Taeoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sa gilid ng mga mata, tinitignan kita" - Gilid, Moonstar88

_ Mabilis na lumipas ang unang buwan ng school year at wala naman masyadong nagbago para kay Kyungsoo. Natapos ang nutrition month sa school na naipanalo ni Kyungsoo ang cooking contest para sa pinakamasustansyang ulam, malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa matibay na tiyan nina Jongdae at Baekhyun dahil sila ang taga-taste test ng mga niluluto niya. Nagkaroon pa ng chismis na kaya lang siya nanalo dahil close sila ng judge pero wala namang pakielam doon ang maliit na binata, ganoon naman lagi – ‘pag nanalo ka, nandaya, pero pag natalo ka, hindi ka magaling.  _

_ Nanalo din ang section nila sa Nutrition month jingle dahil sa composition ni Jongdae, choreography ni Seulgi, convincing skills ni Baekhyun na pasalihin ang mga kaklase nila at leadership ni Junmyeon bilang president nila. All in all, masaya ang June ng kanilang section dahil marami-rami din silang napanalunan noong event na iyon. Competitive talaga ang mga ito. _

_ Masyado silang naging busy sa Nutrition month na nakalimutan na nila ang mga ipapasang projects para sa first quarter. At siyempre, bilang mababait na estudyante ay nag-cramming sila.  _

_ Nag-stretching si Kyungsoo nang matapos niya ang project nilang scrapbook tungkol sa Greek mythology para sa kanilang English subject. Pinapalibutan siya ng mga colored papers, scented papers at cardboard papers, iba’t-ibang kulay ng tapes at designs, pati na rin ng mga sapot ng glue gun, pero nagawa pa rin niyang mahiga sa sahig sa sobrang pagod. Sinimulan niya itong gawin ng Thursday ng gabi at ngayon lang siya natapos. At dahil diyan, bibigyan niya ng reward ang kanyang sarili.  _

_ Matapos niyang maglinis ng kwarto at maligo ay agad siyang nagpaalam sa ina na lalabas muna. Nakita niyang nagco-computer nanaman ang kapatid na si Rose, kaya hinila niya ang buhok nito. Narinig niya ang malakas na sigaw nito bago makalabas ng bahay nila ng tuluyan. _

_ Nakangiti siyang naglalakad papunta sa maliit na grocery store pero agad siyang napahinto nang makita kung sino ang nakaupo sa sementadong hagdan papasok ng tindahan.  _

_ Bakit nandito ito? Nakakunot ang noo at nakatitig lang sa daan habang yakap-yakap ang kanyang bag. Tumingin siya sa paligid at nakitang walang kasama ito. Baka hinihintay lang nito ang kasama niya. Pero dahil hindi pinalaking pakielamera si Kyungsoo (marupok lang), dire-diretso lang siyang pumasok sa store at nagkunwaring hindi ito napansin.  _

_ Nabili na niya ang Chocolate magnum na kanina niya pa pinaglalawayan, nakangiti siya mula sa pagkuha nito sa freezer hanggang sa pagbayad niya sa cashier. Binati pa niya ang matandang kahera na sinuklian naman siya ng matamis din nitong ngiti, ginulo pa nito ang buhok niya pero dahil favorite niya si Lolo Bert ay hinayaan na lang niya ito.  _

_ Nabura ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi nang makita pa rin ang taong nasa hagdan ng grocery store. Wala pa rin ang kasama nito? Saan ba ito nagpunta? _

_ Kinumbinsi na lamang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na hindi na niya problema iyon at pinilit ang mga paang maglakad pabalik sa kanilang bahay.  _

_ Pero hindi pa siya nakakalimang hakbang palayo sa tindahan ay napamura na si Kyungsoo. Tang-ina, bakit ba kasi lagi na lang siyang concerned sa mga bagay-bagay? Patuloy niyang minumura ang utak habang naglalakad pabalik sa grocery store, habang binubuksan ang cooler at nagbabayad sa cashier ng isa pang ice cream. Hay, nalagasan pa tuloy siya ng fifty pesos. _

_ Hanggang sa umupo sa may hagdan sa tabi nito ay hindi pa rin nawala ang kunot ng noo niya, katulad ng batang katabi niya.  _

_ “Psst.” Tawag niya dito. Lumingon ito sa kanya, tumitig saglit pero muling ibinalik ang tingin sa daan.  _

_ Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, expected na niya iyon dahil sa huli nilang pagkikita. At hindi naman talaga fond si Kyungsoo sa mga bata, pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay hindi na siya naaapektuhan kapag may nakikita siyang malungkot na bata.  _

_ “Bakit ka nandito?” tanong niya, may maliit na space sa pagitan nilang dalawa. “Asan ang kuya mo?” dagdag pa niya.  _

_ Pero hindi pa rin ito sumagot at hinigpitan lang ang pagyakap sa kanyang bag.  _

_ Well, kailangan na ata niyang ilabas ang kanyang special weapon, “Ah, ayaw mo kong pansinin. Sayang naman ‘tong binili kong ice cream.” Sabi niya sabay labas ng bagong bili niyang Magnum. Pinigilan niyang ngumiti nang mabilis na lumingon sa kanya ang bata.  _

_ “Meron na akong isa dito e, ibibigay ko sana sa batang katabi ko kaso hindi niya ko kinakausap e.” parinig niya pa sa bata na halatang pinipigilan ang sarili dahil mas kumunot ang noo nito. _

_ At dahil mapang-asar talaga si Kyungsoo ay binuksan niya pa ang isang magnum na binili niya para sa sarili at sinimulang kainin ito, “Hmm. Sarap.” Pang-iinggit niya pa.  _

_ At iyon na nga, tumingin ang bata sa kanya, ngumuso at akmang kukunin ang isa pang Magnum sa kamay ni Kyungsoo pero agad niyang iniwas ito, “Bakit ka muna nandito?” _

_ Narinig niyang bumuntong-hininga ito, kasabay ng pagkunot ng noo niya, “Naglayas ako.” Mahinang sabi niya sabay mabilis na kuha ng ice cream mula sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Hinayaan lang siya ng maliit na binata dahil hindi siya makapaniwalang ang batang tulad ni Taeoh ay alam na kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng paglalayas. Pero mas nangibabaw ang pagpigil niya sa kanyang tawa dahil ang konsepto nito ng paglalayas ay ang paglalakad ng tatlong kanto ang layo sa bahay nila. Natatanaw pa nga ni Kyungsoo sa malayo ang magkatapat nilang bahay.  _

_ “Akin na nga ‘yang bag mo.” Sabi niya sabay akmang kukunin ang Iron Man nitong backpack pero humigpit ang hawak ng bata dito. “Hahawakan ko lang, matutuluan 'yan ng ice cream mo, sige ka.”  _

_ Lumipas ang ilang minuto na nakatitig lang sa kanya ang bata bago nito pinakawalan ang bag. Sus, pakipot pa, ice cream lang pala katapat nito.  _

_ “Bakit ka naglayas?” sinubukan niyang magtanong ulit. “Asan ang kuya mo?” _

_ Hindi na niya inaasahang sasagot ito kaya nagulat siya nang sabihin nitong, “Ayaw ko na kay kuya, bad siya e.” _

_ “Ba’t naman siya naging bad?”  _

_ “H-hindi…” kumain muna siya ng ice cream bago muling magsalita. “Hindi niya ako pinapayagang mag-play sa labas.. doon..doon!” sabi nito sabay turo sa aspaltong daan sa tapat ng mga bahay nila. _

_ Binuksan ng binata ang bag nito at buti na lamang may nakita siyang tuwalya. Pinunasan niya ang maruming bibig nito – buti na lamang at hindi ito nagtantrums, bago muling magtanong, “Tinanong mo ba kung bakit ayaw daw niya?” sinubukan niyang lambingan ang boses pero kahit siya ay nag-cringe.  _

_ “Sa-sabi niya..hindi!” itinaas pa nito ang hintuturo at umiling – ginagaya ang kuya niya, “Hindi daw ako pwede magplay sa labas. E…E.. nakikita ko ‘yung ibang bata.. nagpe-play naman sila outside, ba’t ako hindi pwede?” ngumuso pa ito dahilan upang lumobo ang kanyang pisngi. Cute. Parang kuya niya.  _

_ “E baka kasi ayaw ka niyang mapahamak, delikado kasi maglaro ngayon sa labas. Maraming mga bad guys sa labas na kumukuha ng mga bata.” Sabi niya habang pinupunasan ang natuluan nitong damit. “Nag-aalala lang ‘yung kuya mo na baka kung anong mangyari sa’yo. Kapag nakuha ka ng mga bad guys, hindi mo na makikita ulit sila kuya at mama mo, gusto mo ba ‘yun?” _

_ Hindi niya alam kung nage-gets ba siya ng bata – he was never good with his words, pero nang natahimik ito at umiling ay nakahinga siya ng maluwag, “P-Pero..pero.. gusto ko ‘ding mag-play nung pine-play nila. Lagi kasi akong kinukurot ni ate B-Beauty kapag niyaya ko siyang mag-play.” _

_ Beauty? Sino Beauty? Kapatid ba nila iyon? Pero parang wala naman siyang nakikitang babaeng lumalabas sa bahay nila?  _

_ “Ano ba ‘yung pine-play nila?” tanong niya. At tila nabuhayan ang bata sa kanyang tanong, nangiti ito at tumayo, bumaba siya papunta sa kalsadang nasa tapat nila, “’Yung… 'yung may drawing sila. Isang malaking rectangle! Tapos drawing ulit sila maliit na squares! Squares..squares! Ganun!” masiglang kwento nito sabay demo pa nito.  _

_ “Tapos kukuha sila ng rock! Hahagis nila parang..parang ganito! Tapos.. Tapos.. magja-jump sila! Jump..Jump..” dagdag pa nito sabay talon gamit ang isang paa habang nakataas naman ang isa.  _

_ Doon lang na-realize ni Kyungsoo kung anong sinasabi nito, “Ah! Piko.”  _

_ “Hindi ko alam tawag.. pero parang... ‘yun nga! Tapos..Tapos.. meron ‘pa ‘yung takbo-takbo sila tapos pag hinawakan ka nung taya, mag-freeze ka parang..parang ganito..” at umakto pa itong naestatwa na ikinatawa naman ni Kyungsoo.  _

_ Ang cute talaga.  _

_ “Sige. Sige. Pero balik ka na dito kasi natutunaw na yung ice cream mo.” Mabilis naman itong sumunod sa kanya. Nagpasalamat siya at nakangiti na nitong inuubos ang kanyang ice cream habang nakaupo sa tabi niya. _

_ “Sige. ‘Pag bumalik ka sa house niyo at magbati kayo ng kuya mo, maglalaro tayo ng piko tsaka ng iba pa. Gusto mo ba ‘yun?” _

_ Tumingin sa kanya ang bata sabay sabing, “Ayoko, mukhang boring ka kasama e.” sabi nito sabay pilyong tumawa sa kanya _

_ “Ah. Ganun, ha!” wika naman niya sabay kiliti sa tagiliran nito. Masarap pala talaga sa tenga ang tawa ng mga bata. Noong dati kasing bata si Rose ay minamalditahan lang siya nito, hindi nakakatuwa. _

_ Pero itong si Taeoh, kahit pilyo ay may sariling charm na hindi matanggihan ni Kyungsoo.  _

_ Natigil ang tawanan nila nang may tumawag sa bata, “Taeoh!” sabay silang napalingon at nakita ang tumatakbong kuya nito papalapit sa kanila.  _

_ Hinihingal itong huminto sa tapat nila, tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na umayos ng upo at sa kapatid niyang nakayuko at kumakain pa rin ng ice cream.  _

_ Nang maramdaman ng maliit na binatang nanatili ang tingin sa kanya ni Jongin ay, “Hindi ko kinuha ‘yan ah! Nakita ko lang siyang nakaupo dito, kaya..kaya sinamahan ko na.”  _

_ Tunog defensive siya pero ayaw niya lang mag-isip ng iba si Jongin.  _

_ As usual ay tumango lang ito sa kanya, lumuhod ito sa tapat ng kanyang kapatid sabay sabing, “Balik na tayo sa house. Hmm? Kuya, will listen na to you, okay?” kumbinsi niya sa bata.  _

_ Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang tumingin si Taeoh sa kanya, as if tinatanong siya kung sasama ba siya sa kuya niya o hindi, pero dahil nakatingin na rin sa kanya si Jongin at ayaw na niyang mag-away ang dalawa ay tumango siya sa bata.  _

_ Ngumuso si Taeoh, hawak-hawak pa rin ang natutunaw niyang ice cream sabay hawak sa hintuturo ng kuya niya, “Okay.”  _

_ Natulala si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang ngumiti ang matangkad na binata, Shit. Ang gwapo naman nito.  _

_ Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok ng kapatid bago tumayo, tumayo din ang maliit na binata sabay bigay ng tuwalya at bag ni Taeoh sa kanya.  _

_ Tinanggap lang iyon ni Jongin at iginaya na niya ang kapatid pabalik sa bahay nila. Lumingon pa ang bata sa kanya sabay dila para lamang asarin siya, pero agad din iyon napalitan ng ngiti na may kasamang kaway pa. Sinuklian naman iyon ni Kyungsoo ng ngiti.  _

_ Pinanood niyang ang dalawa hanggang sa mawala na ang mga ito sa paningin niya, kasabay ng mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Hindi man siya kinausap ng matangkad na binata ay masaya pa rin ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa wakas ay nakita na niya ang pinakahihintay niyang ngiti nito. And yes, it was worth the wait.  _

__ 🏫🏫🏫

  
  


_ Isa sa mga inaabangan ng klase nila tuwing English subject ay ang speech laboratory activity. Hindi dahil sa mismong activity o recitation na ginagawa, kundi dahil malaya silang makakapagsabi ng kung anu-ano na maririnig ng buong klase at hindi malalaman na sa kanila galing iyon. Simple lang naman ang speech lab ng school nila, may kanya-kanyang cubicle per student at kanya-kanya rin ang headphones at controller o tinawag ng teacher nila na student terminal, bonus na lang na may aircon pa ito. Kaya naman kahit medyo may kalumaan at nangangamoy paa ang room, ay natutuwa pa rin sila tuwing speech lab activity.  _

_ Nang lumabas ang English teacher nila upang kunin ang activity nila para sa araw na iyon ay nagsimula na ang asaran ng klase.  _

_ “Mic Test. Mic Test.” Rinig ni Kyungsoo mula sa kanyang headphone. “Baekhyun Byun, ang panget mo. Baekhyun Byun , ang panget mo over.” _

_ Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi na niya kailangan pang lumingon-lingon para hanapin kung kanino galing ang malalim na boses na iyon. Nakita niya kung paano umirap ang katabing si Byun. _

_ “Hindi ‘to walkie talkie, tanga.” Sagot naman nito na ikinatawa ng lahat. “Mas panget ka, Park.” _

_ “Sooyoung, crush ka daw ni Sungjae!” _

_ “Jongin, crush ka daw ni Krystal!” _

_ “Uy! Ano ba, parang tanga ‘to!” _

_ “Walang nagtatanong!”  _

_ “Guys, quiet na tayo. Baka dumating na si ma’am.” Mahinahong sabi ng kanilang presidente na si Junmyeon.  _

_ “Hoy, mga inutil magsitahimik kayo, huwag niyong galitin ang babes ko!” dagdag pa ni Sehun na imbis na magpatahimik ay mas lalong nagpahiyaw sa buong klase na inaasar ang dalawa.  _

_ Proud na proud ang mukha ni Sehun habang nasapo na lamang ni Junmyeon ang noo nito. Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa dalawa.  _

_ Nang dumating na ang teacher nila ay natahimik na ang buong klase. Consistent honor student si Kyungsoo mula grade school hanggang high school pero ang pinakaayaw niya talagang subject ay English at Math. Laking pasasalamat na lang niyang katabi niya si Baekhyun, dahil kahit madalas kalokohan ang lumalabas sa bibig nito ay maraming alam ito when it comes to literature, speech and vocabulary. Nakakatulugan man niya ang pagbabasa ng kanilang physics book ay kaya nitong basahin ang buong series ng Harry Potter sa isang linggo – potterhead kasi ito.  _

_ Nagtatawag na ang kanilang guro, kaya naman sa tuwing may isang salitang hindi niya alam bigkasin ay tinatanong niya si Baekhyun, na agad namang sumasagot sa kanya.  _

_ Nag-ring ang bell nang hindi natawag si Kyungsoo – thank you, Lord. Nag-uunahan pa silang magkakaklase na lumabas ng laboratory dahil lunch break na nila. Pero nainis na lang silang lahat nang paglabas nila ay gulo-gulo na ang mga sapatos nila na iniwan sa labas ng speech lab.  _

_ Hindi nila alam kung bakit pero pinapaiwan ang mga sapatos nila sa labas ng speech laboratory at ‘yung mga nadadaang mga estudyante na malakas ang trip ay laging ginugulo ang mga ito.  _

_ “Puta, ito nanaman.” Rinig niyang reklamo ni Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi sabay hanap ng kanyang sapatos. “Ano bang trip nila? Nanggugulo sila ng sapatos ng may sapatos, ngudngod ko sa kanila ito e.”  _

_ “Buti na lang ‘yung sa akin tagong-tago.” Sabi naman ni Jongdae na nagsusuot na ng kanyang sapatos. Buti pa siya.  _

_ Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at nagsimula na ring maghanap ng kanya. Digital naman ang karma, sana maubusan ng lunch sa canteen kung sino man ang gumawa nito sa kanila. _

_ “Kyungsoo.” Napahinto siya sa paghahanap ng kanyang sapatos nang biglang may kumalabit sa kanya. Natigilan siya nang lunginin niya kung sino iyon.  _

_ Si Jongin.  _

_ Sa likod ng matangkad na binata ay nakatingin ang mga kaklase nila sa kanila. Siguro dahil sa ilang buwan nilang magkakasama sa iisang klase ay alam nilang bihira lang mag-approach si Jongin, madalas ay tahimik lang ito at sumasama kayla Chanyeol.  _

_ Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang salamin niya upang itago ang hiyang nararamdaman.  _

_ “O-Oh?” tanong niya dito.  _

_ Halos maubusan na siya ng hininga nang yumuko ito at nilapag ang isang pares ng sapatos sa harap niya, “Sapatos mo.”  _

_ May narinig siyang hiyaw mula sa mga kaklase nila pero mas kinakabahan siya sa ingay ng tibok ng puso niya, hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin kaya, “S-salamat.”  _

_ Tumango lang ito sa kanya, bago ito nagsimulang maglakad papalayo. Nakita niyang hinabol pa ito ng mga kaibigan niyang si Sehun at Chanyeol. Hindi na niya narinig ang pinag-usapan ng mga ito dahil malayo na sila.  _

_ Kalmado niyang sinuot ang kanyang mga sapatos kahit gustong-gusto ng tumili ng utak niya dahil sa kilig.  _

__ 🏫🏫🏫

_ Cleaners siya para sa araw na iyon kaya naman pinauna na niya sila Baekhyun at Jongdae na umuwi. Siya ang nakatoka sa paglinis ng blackboard, pero may ibang tumakas na mga kaklase nila kaya siya na rin ang nagwalis kaysa marinig niya ang reklamo at turuan ng iba niyang kasama. Inaayos na niya ang walis at dustpan sa closet nang marinig niya ang mga kaklase niya sa may corridor.  _

_ Akala niya ay umalis na ang mga ito dahil tapos na silang mag-ayos ng mga upuan, ngunit nang sumilip sila sa labas ay nagkikipagkwentuhan pa pala ang mga ito. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo, kung nandito lang si Baekhyun ay siguradong magpaparinig ito, dahil hindi makatarungan ang distribution nila ng mga gawain pero dahil si Kyungsoo lang ang nandito ay wala silang maririnig.  _

_ Tapos na rin naman ang mga gawain, kaya no use pa na pagsabihan niya ang mga ito. Hindi rin naman ito makikinig sa kanya. Kinuha na lamang niya ang bag at isinuot iyon sa kanyang balikat. Lumabas ng room at pababa na sana ng hagdan nang, “Kyungsoo.” _

_ Tatlong beses pa lang siyang tinatawag ni Jongin sa kanyang pangalan, pero tila kabisado na agad ng puso niya ang tunog nito dahil awtomatiko itong tumibok ng mabilis nang marinig niya ang boses na iyon. _

_ Lumingon siya at nakitang umalis ito sa kumpulan ng mga kaklase nila, Siya pala ang pinagkakaguluhan ng mga ito.  _

_ “May naiwan ka sa loob?” tanong niya sa binata nang makalapit ito sa kanya. Hindi naman kasi ito madalas na naiiwan, siya pa nga ang palaging nangungunang magligpit ng gamit tuwing tumutunog na ang bell.  _

_ “Hinihintay kita.”  _

_ “H-ha?”  _

_ “May utang akong ice cream sa’yo.” Sagot naman nito sabay baba sa hagdan na sinundan naman ni Kyungsoo _

_ “Ice cream? Anong ice cream?” Wala naman siyang natatandaang nangutang ito ng pera o ice cream sa kanya.  _

_ “’Yung binigay mo kay Taeoh.” Nauna siyang makababa ng hagdan pero hinintay niya ang maliit na binata. Magkasabay silang naglakad patungo sa gate ng school, pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling ipahalata ang kilig sa tuwing nagtatama ang mga braso nila.  _

_ “Ah. Hindi naman ako nagpapabayad. Okay lang ‘yun.” Sagot naman niya habang naglalakad sila sa papunta sa mga tindahan sa tapat ng kanilang school.  _

_ “Ayokong nagkakautang.” Wika nito at huminto sa tapat ng isang tindahan na may pangalang Chosen One. Dito madalas bumibili si Kyungsoo ng ice cream pagkatapos ng klase.  _

_ Binati niya ang may-ari ng tindahan na si kuya Jessy bago muling bumaling kay Jongin. “Promise, okay lang talaga kahit huwag na.” _

_ “Nandito na tayo.” Sabi nito sabay lapit sa cooler at binuksan ito. “Anong flavor ng sa’yo?”  _

_ Hindi naman patay gutom si Kyungsoo, hindi rin naman siya mahilig magpalibre, pero kasi ice cream na ang pinag-uusapan dito kaya, “Mint Chocolate na lang, ‘yung nasa cup. Thank you.” _

_ Kung napangiti man si Jongin sa inasal niya ay hindi na niya iyon nakita dahil busy siya sa pagtingin ng iba pang ice cream sa cooler.  _

_ Naupo sila sa bench sa labas ng tindahan, masayang binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang cup ng ice cream niya at agad na sumubo nito. Hindi niya napigilang mapangiti dahil comfort food niya talaga ito, nawala ang inis niya sa kanyang mga kaklase. Bonus na lang na kasama pa niya si Jongin ngayon, na siya ring kumakain ng cookies and cream na ice cream.  _

_ Dahil na rin siguro sa sugar rush kaya dumaldal si Kyungsoo at napatanong ng, “Bati na kayo? _

_ Napansin niyang napahinto si Jongin sa pagkain ng ice cream nang tanungin niya iyon, pero agad din itong sumagot ng, “Oo.”  _

_ “Bakit nga pala siya bawal lumabas?” dagdag na tanong niya. Kung tutuusin ay safe naman maglaro ang mga bata sa labas sa subdivision nila dahil maghigpit ang security doon. Tsaka marami namang mga nanay ang nagbabantay sa mga bata. Kaya hindi niya maiwasang ma-curious kung bakit mahigpit si Jongin sa kapatid niya.  _

_ Ang tanong na iyon ay sinagot ni Jongin ng mahabang katahimikan, nakatitig lang ito sa ice cream na kanyang hawak-hawak. Agad naman itong na-gets ni Kyungsoo, “O-okay lang, kahit ‘di mo sabihin. Sorry, ang daldal ko.” Nasobrahan na ata talaga siya sa asukal.  _

_ Akala niya ay hindi na siya kikibuin nito dahil sa nasabi niya pero, “Thank you nga pala.” _

_ “Ha? Para saan?”  _

_ “Para sa pagsama sa kapatid ko. Sa totoo lang kinabahan ako nung hindi ko siya mahagilap sa buong bahay pati sa labas. Pero nakahinga ako ng maluwag nung nakita kong ikaw ang kasama niya.” Natigilan si Kyungsoo nang tumingin ito sa kanya at nagtama ang kanilang mga tingin. “Kaya thank you.” _

_ Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong sasabihin dahil tuluyan na siyang nalunod sa malalim na mga mata ng matangkad na binata. Parang may gusto itong sabihin, at hinahatak siya nito papalapit upang malaman kung ano iyon. Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kanilang inuupuan, dahil gusto niya, gustong-gusto niyang lumapit.  _

_ “Kyungsoo, naiwan mo ‘yung panyo m- ay! Sorry!”  _

_ Mabilis siyang umiwas ng tingin kay Jongin nang lumabas si kuya Jessy mula sa tindahan at tinawag siya. Agad siyang tumayo at lumapit sa may-ari ng tindahan, pulang-pula ang mukha niya nang humarap dito, “Sa-salamat po.” Sabi niya sabay kuha sa inaabot nitong panyo niya.  _

_ Mas lalong umakyat ang dugo sa mukha niya nang makita niya ang mapang-asar na mukha ni kuya Jessy, tumataas baba ang kilay nito na sinamahan pa niya ng ngisi, “Ikaw ah.” Bulong pa niya.  _

_ “Wala ‘yun, kuya.” Sabi niya sa nakatatandang binata. Pinilit niya itong papasukin sa loob para tigilan na siya nito at para na rin makatakas siya sa kahihiyan kay Jongin.  _

_ Pero ang hindi niya alam ay hindi bumitaw ang matangkad na binata sa pagtingin nito sa kanya. Hanggang sa makasakay sila ng tricycle, hanggang sa makapasok siya ng kanyang bahay, nasa kanya lang ang mga tingin ni Jongin.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

“Kuya Kyungsoo? Kuya Kyungsoo!” masiglang bati sa kanya ni Taeho nang sagutin nito ang video call ni Jongin. Nasa canteen pa rin sila nang subukang tawagan ng kapamilya heartthrob ang kapatid nitong nasa bahay nila. 

“Hello! Wow. Ang tangkad mo na tsaka lalo kang pumopogi ah.” 

“Talaga. Mas pogi pa ako diyan kay kuya Jongin.” 

“True.” Agad naman niyang sagot at nakatanggap siya ng siko sa tagiliran galing kay Jongin.

“Bakit? Totoo naman ah.” Natatawang sabi niya sa katabi na sinuklian naman nito ng pagnguso. 

Kinurot naman ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng matangkad na binata, “Huwag ka na magpa-cute, ‘di na bagay sa’yo.” 

Saka lang niya na-realize ang ginawa nang matigilan si Jongin. Shit, oo nga pala. Masyado siyang na-carried away at nagawa niya ang nakaugaling pagkurot sa ilong nito sa tuwing nagpapa-cute ang matangkad na binata sa kanya dati. 

“S-sorry.”

“O-okay lang.” 

“Taeoh! A-anong grade ka na pala?” baling niya sa bata upang maalis ang awkwardness sa pagitan nila. 

At tulad dati, habang iniiwas ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa matangkad na binata, nanatili ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanya. 

Hindi na siya nagsalita at hinayaan na lamang niya ang dalawang magkamustahan, pinagbigyan din niya ang sariling matitigan at kabisaduhing muli ang bawat kurba sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

Baka hindi na kasi ito maulit. 

Natigil lang sila nang lumapit na ang manager ni Jongin sa kanila, pinapabalik na kasi ang artista sa stage para sa pangalawang batch ng magpe-perform para sa field demonstration. Sinabihan siya ni Kyungsoo na mauna na dahil titignan pa nito ang kanyang advisory class sa kanilang classroom. 

Pero bago tuluyang umalis si Jongin ay, “See you later?” 

Ngumiti sa kanya ang guro at tumango, “See you later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kamusta?  
> Kwentuhan tayo! What do you think about this so far?  
> Next update will be on Kyungsoo's birthday!  
> I hope everyone is staying safe! :)


	4. Okay ka lang?

_As usual ay magulo at maingay ang canteen nang makababa silang magkakaibigan upang makapag-tanghalian. Pero buti na lang at maswerte sila ngayong araw dahil nakakuha sila ng malaking mesa para sa kanilang tatlo. Nang makaupo sila ay hindi pa sila nagsimulang kumain, hinintay muna nila si Baekhyun na bumibili ng lunch nito sa canteen. Sa kanilang tatlo lang kasi ay siya lamang ang walang baong lunch._

_Nang makarating si Baekhyun sa kanilang mesa ay nagsimula na silang buksan ang mga baon at kumain._

_“Wow. Pork chop! Soo, pahingi ah!” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay kuha ng ulam sa baunan ni Kyungsoo._

_“May magagawa pa ba ako?”_

_“Takaw mo talaga.” Sabi naman ni Jongdae habang kumakain ito ng ulam niyang embutido na kinuhanan din ni Baekhyun._

_“At least sexy pa rin.” Sagot naman nito bago sumubo ng kanin. Nailing na lamang ang dalawa niyang kaibigan._

_“Ewan ko sa’yo. Ilapag mo na nga ‘yang binili mong ulam dito.”_

_Siyempre, gagatungan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae, “Oo nga, mag-share ka naman, hindi ‘yung puro buraot ka lang.”_

_Dumila lang si Baekhyun sa kanila ngunit nilagay din nito ang biniling afritada sa gitna nila._

_Noong una ay akala ni Kyungsoo na sadyang matakaw lang ang kaibigan niya kaya kahit may binili na itong pagkain sa canteen ay kumukuha pa rin ito sa baon nilang dalawa ni Jongdae. Pero kalaunan ay napagtanto niyang hindi ang ulam ang gusto nito._

_Nang makita niya kung paano tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanila tuwing binubuksan nila ang kanilang mga baon ay na-realize niya na ang gusto nito ay ang pakiramdam ng pinaghahandaan ng baon._

_Hindi palakwento si Baekhyun sa buhay niya sa kanilang bahay, ang alam lang nilang dalawa ni Jongdae ay may kaya ang mga Byun, base na rin sa mga gamit ng kanilang kaibigan. Pero katulad ng ilang mga magulang sa mayayamang pamilya ay sobra nilang binigay ang atensyon sa negosyo na nakalimutan nilang bigyan nito ang nag-iisang anak nila._

_Kaya kahit makulit at maingay si Byun ay pinipili pa rin ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae ang tumabi sa kanya._

_“Psst.” Napatingin sila kay Baekhyun nang sumitsit ito, “May extra chair pa diyan, di ba?”_

_Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang upuan na pinaglagyan nila ng kanilang mga baunan, “Oo, bakit?”_

_“Paupuin natin si Presi. Kanina pa naghahanap ng upuan e.” sabay-sabay silang napatingin sa direksyon kung saan nakatayo ang presidente at palinga-linga upang makahanap ng pwesto._

_Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo, minsan ay naawa siya kay Junmyeon dahil simula noong grumaduate ang mga kaibigan niya mula sa higher year ay mas lalo itong tumahimik. Wala kasi itong kaibigan sa batch nila, lagi siyang binobotong presidente dahil first honor ito at paborito ng mga teacher. Pero bukod sa mga school requirements ay hindi na siya kinakausap ng mga kaklase nila._

_Mukhang mabait at approachable naman si Junmyeon, gusto siyang maging kaibigan ni Kyungsoo kaso medyo nahihiya ang binata kaya hindi niya malapitan._

_Kinuha niya ang baunan nilang dalawa ni Jongdae na nakapatong sa upuan habang tinatawag ni Baekhyun ang kanilang presidente, “Presi!” kumaway-kaway pa ito upang makita siya ni Junmyeon._

_“Dito ka na.” sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo ang upuan sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Parang nagulat pa ito sa sinabi ng kaklase at napatingin kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae na binigyan naman siya ng ngiti._

_“T-thank you.” Nahihiyang sabi nito._

_“At dahil diyan,” simula ni Baekhyun na naka-lean na sa mesa habang binubuksan ni Junmyeon ang baon nito, “Pahingi ako ng baon mo.”_

_Pinukpok ni Kyungsoo ng kanyang kutsara ang ulo ng kaibigan, “Mahiya ka naman.” Habang si Jongdae ay nakikitawa lang sa gilid._

_“Hindi! O-Okay lang.” sagot naman ni Junmyeon sabay lapag ng baon nito sa gitna ng lamesa. May nilabas pa siyang apat na tinapay – shet, ang bango, “Gusto niyo? Napasobra kasi ‘yung lagay ni Mama sa baunan ko.”_

_At siyempre, bilang patay gutom ay kinuha nila agad iyon._

_“’Yun! May meryenda na!”_

_“Amoy masarap ‘to ah. Saan niyo binili ito?”_

_“Thank you.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay ngiti sa kanyang katabi, na sinuklian din naman nito ng ngiti._

_Nasa gitna sila ng pagkukwentuhan tungkol sa nalalapit na United Nations month nang biglang may dalawang binatang sumugod sa table nila._

_“Hi, B!” sabi ni Chanyeol na humatak ng upuan at tumabi sa bestfriend nitong si Baekhyun._

_“Hoy, Kapre, lumayo-layo ka nga sa’kin.” Eto nanaman po sila._

_“Mukhang masarap ‘yang lunch mo ah, pahingi nga ako.” Akmang kukuha na ito ng ulam pero pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito._

_“Aray! Ang damot naman nito, kaya ka tumataba e.”_

_“May problema ka sa taba ko?”_

_“Wala. Gusto ko nga e.”_

_Kasabay ng pagtahimik ng dalawa dahil sa sinabi ng matangkad na binata ay ang tinginan nila Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Junmyeon._

_“H-ha?” gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang bestfriend._

_Pero as usual, “Bingi. Ang sabi ko gusto kong pisil-pisilin itong mga pisngi mo.” Sabi nito sabay kurot sa magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. “Ayan o, ang lambot lambot. Sarap kagatin.”_

_“Tang-ina ka!” mura naman ng maliit na binata at tinanggal ang pagkurot ni Chanyeol sa kanyang pisngi. Sasapakin na sana niya ang bestfriend pero agad itong tumayo at tumakbo, hindi papatalo si Baekhyun kaya naman doon nagsimula ang habulan ng dalawa._

_“Kyungsoo..” lumingon siya nang biglang bumulong si Junmyeon sa kanyang tabi. “Hindi ba natin sila pipigilan?” sabay tingin sa mag-bestfriend na naghahabulan sa loob ng canteen._

_Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa katabi, “Ganyan talaga sila. Hayaan mo na.”_

_“Huwag mo na sila alalahanin, Babes.” Nagulat silang tatlo nang biglang sumulpot si Sehun sa gilid ni Junmyeon. Lintek ‘tong dalawang magkaibigan na ‘to, may lahi ba silang kabute? Kung saan-saan sumusulpot. "Ako na lang alalahanin mo.” Dagdag pa nito sabay pa-cute kay Junmyeon na nangiwi lang sa nakita._

_“Ang kulit mo talaga.” Mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon at kumain na lang. Kumuha naman si Sehun ng upuan sa kabilang mesa at tumabi sa kanilang presidente._

_“Mukhang masarap ‘yang baon mo, babes ah. Pahingi naman ako niyan.” Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Junmyeon at inalok ang kutsara niya sa matangkad na binata para tigilan na siya nito._

_“Ayoko niyan.” Sabi naman ni Sehun, “Subuan mo na lang ako. Ah..” dagdag pa nito sabay bumuka ang bibig sa harap ng kanyang crush para magpasubo._

_“Umay ka naman, Sehun.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang si Kyungsoo naman ang nagpasak ng tinapay sa nakaawang na bunganga nito, “Tigilan mo nga si Junmyeon. Hindi makakain ng maayos ‘yung tao dahil sa’yo.”_

_“Talaga ba, babes?” sobrang cringe ng pagpapa-cute nito kay Junmyeon. Pero ‘pag nasa court, walang sinasanto. “Sige. Behave na ko dito. Kumain ka na diyan.” Wika nito pero may nakita siya sa malayo at tinawag ito._

_“Jongin!” kaway niya sa binatang lumapit sa table nila. “Dito ka na kumain o, may space pa naman.”_

_“Wow, Sehun, table mo?” sagot naman ni Jongdae sa kanya._

_“Huwag mong pansinin ‘yang si Jongdae.” Sagot naman ni Sehun sa kaklase. “Diyan ka muna sa upuan ni Baekhyun, hindi naman na ata babalik ‘yung dalawang ‘yun.” Sabi niya pa at itinuro ang upuan na naiwan ni Baekhyun kanina._

_Itinago ni Kyungsoo ang kabang nararamdaman sa pag-aayos ng kanyang salamin at pag-ubos ng kanyang baon. Simula kasi nung nangyari sa tapat ng speech lab ay nagsimula na siyang asarin nina Baekhyun at Jongdae, at dahil ayaw niya ng ganun ay binabawasan na niya ang pagsulyap sa binata._

_Pero dahil mukhang hindi naaayon ang pagkakataon sa kanya ngayon ay naramdaman niya ang pagkuha ni Jongin ng upuan mula sa kabilang table at pinuwesto iyon sa tabi niya, bago ito umupo at nagsimulang kumain._

_Medyo masikip para sa tatlo ang isang side ng table kaya nagtatama ang siko nila sa tuwing gumagalaw ang matangkad na binata, at dahil doon ay hindi magkamayaw ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo._

_Nagpilit na lang siyang magpatay malisya at pasimpleng inurong ang upuan para magka-space sa pagitan nila. Saglit na umangat ang tingin niya at nakita kung paano siya minamata ni Jongdae na may mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi nito, habang nagpapabalik-balik ang tingin mula sa kanya papunta kay Jongin._

_Kunot noo niyang sinensyasan ang kaibigan na tigilan siya nito, baka kasi makahalata pa si Jongin at mailang pa ito._

_Sobrang busy niya sa pagsaway sa kaibigan ay hindi niya napansin kung paano nanatili ang mga tingin ni Jongin sa espasyo sa kanilang pagitan._

🏫🏫🏫

_Typical na crush ng bayan si Jongin, moreno, matangkad, tahimik at magsasalita lang kapag kailangan. Pero nagulat ang buong klase nang pumasok ito nang may sugat sa kanyang labi at kilay, na parang nakipagsuntukan ito bago pumasok sa klase._

_Pero imbes na matakot tulad ng reaksyon ng karamihan sa kanilang mga kaklase, ay mas nangingibabaw ang pag-aalala kay Kyungsoo. Ano kayang nangyari dito? Wala naman siyang narinig na ingay mula sa bahay nila kagabi, o kaninang umaga. Wala rin namang nabanggit ang mama niya kanina na nagbugbugan sa subdivision._

_Nagpatuloy ang klase nila na walang nagtatangkang lumapit sa matangkad na binata, hindi rin ito nag-lunch kasama nila Chanyeol at Sehun na kaibigan niya. Nanatili lang siya sa room at natulog, ni hindi man lang nilinis ang sugat niya._

_Walang teacher ang nagsalita tungkol sa mga sugat ni Jongin, it’s either napansin nila ito at hindi na lamang nagsalita o hindi talaga nila napansin, pero nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin nang dumating ang last subject na nila._

_TLE ang kasalukuyang subject nila at nagdi-discuss ang teacher nila tungkol sa debit at credit nang biglang may lumipad na papel mula sa likuran at tumama sa ulo ng guro._

_Shet._

_Lahat sila ay halos malagutan ng hininga nang makita kung paano kumunot ang noo ng matandang guro nila. Sabay-sabay din silang napapitlag nang sumigaw ito ng, “Sino ang nagbato noon?!”_

_Napatingin silang lahat sa kanang dulo ng classroom kung saan nanggaling ang papel, doon nakaupo ang grupo nila Chanyeol at iba pang mga pilyong estudyante. Walang nagsalita sa kanila at nagtitinginan pa._

_Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo, mahabang sermon nanaman ito._

_“Walang aamin sa inyo?” nanginginig na sa galit ang matanda, nag-aalala si Kyungsoo at baka atakihin ito sa puso. “O baka takot lang kayong magsumbong?”_

_“Mas natatakot pa kayo sa kaklase niyo kaysa sa akin?!” Walang sumagot sa kanila, kaya naman mas lalong nag-init ang ulo ng guro._

_“Ikaw!” nagulat ang lahat nang ituro nito si Jongin, na tahimik lang sa gilid at nakikinig, “Ikaw siguro ‘yun, ano? Kaya natatakot ang mga kaklase mong magsumbong dahil mukhang basagulero ka.”_

_Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa narinig, paanong si Jongin e tahimik nga lang ‘yung tao sa gilid?_

_“Sa susunod huwag kang pumasok sa school na ganyan ang itsura mo, tinatakot mo ang mga kaklase at teachers mo. Pero ako? Hindi mo ako matatakot!”_

_Unfair. Unreasonable. Kinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang palad niya sa inis._

_“Kung hindi ka naturuan ng mga magulang mo ng respeto, pwes ibahin mo ako!” sigaw pa nito pero nanatiling nakikinig lamang si Jongin, hindi nagsasalita upang depensahan ang sarili. Hinayaan lang siyang pagalitan nito._

_“Lumabas ka sa klase ko!” dagdag pa nito. “Hindi ka makakapasok ng klase ko hangga’t hindi kayo marunong rumespeto. Labas!”_

_“Pero ma’am..” hindi pa tapos magsalita si Chanyeol ay hinarang na agad siya ng guro._

_“Gusto mo rin lumabas, Park?” banta nito._

_Sasagot pa sana si Chanyeol nang biglang tumayo si Jongin, at lumabas ng room tulad ng inutos ng guro._

_Hindi pa doon natapos ang sermon ng matandang guro, pero hindi na nakinig si Kyungsoo. Sinilip niya sa labas si Jongin, nakatayo lang ito at nakatitig sa sahig na tila malalim ang iniisip._

_Bakit hindi ka nagsalita? Bakit hindi mo man lang dinepensahan ang sarili mo? Gusto niyang tanungin._

_Dahil alam niyang hindi si Jongin ang may gawa noon, alam niya dahil kanina pa niya tinitignan ang matangkad na binata._

🏫🏫🏫

_Natapos ang klase at agad siyang nagpaalam kayla Baekhyun at Jongdae na mauuna na siyang umuwi. Ginala-gala niya ang tingin upang hanapin si Jongin ngunit wala na ito sa labas ng kanilang room. Mabilis siyang bumaba ng building ngunit hindi rin niya ito natagpuan doon. Kaya naman tumakbo na siya papunta sa sakayan, baka sakaling maabutan pa niya ito doon._

_Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang makita ang kaklase sa may shelter, nakaupo at nakatingin sa kawalan._

_Ano ba ang iniisip mo?_

_“Jongin.” Tawag niya dito bago umupo sa kanyang tabi. Tumango lang ito sa kanya bilang sagot._

_“May nakuha akong betadine, bulak tsaka band aid sa clinic.” Sabi niya dito at nilabas ang mga gamit mula sa bag. Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongin nang idugtong niya ang, “Gamutin natin sugat mo?”_

_“Bakit? Natatakot ka rin?” nagulat siya sa tanong nito. Ito ba ang iniisip niya?_

_“Hindi. Nag-aalala lang ako baka maimpeksyon pa ‘yan at lalong lumala.” He answered as calmly as possible._

_Nanatiling nakatitig sa kanya si Jongin nang sagutin niya iyon, ayan nanaman ang mga mata nito, parang laging may gustong sabihin._

_“Okay.” Mahinang sagot nito at humarap sa kanya. Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngiting umusbong sa kanyang mga labi._

_Nagsimula na siyang sagutin ang mga sugat nito pero hindi niya maiwasang kabahan sa lapit ng mukha nila sa isat-isa, hindi pa nakakatulong na nakatingin lang sa kanya si Jongin habang ginagawa niya iyon._

_Saka lang niya na-realize na pinipigilan pala niya ang kanyang paghinga nang matapos niyang gamutin ang mga sugat ng binata. Nakahinga lang kasi siya ng maluwag nang maglayo ang mga mukha nila._

_Umusog siya ng kaunti upang maglagay ng space sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Natahimik silang dalawa at natulala nanaman si Jongin sa kawalan kaya naman, “Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa binata._

_Kanina niya pa kasi napapansing tulala ito sa klase, natulog lang ito noong lunch at hindi nakikipagkwentuhan kayla Chanyeol at Sehun._

_“Hmm?” tila nagulat pa ito sa tanong niya._

_“Pinalabas ka ni ma’am kahit hindi naman ikaw ‘yung nagbato nung papel.”_

_“Sigurado ka?”_

_“Oo.” Confident niyang sagot._

_“Paano mo naman nalaman?”_

_“Basta.” Simpleng sagot niya. Baka maging creepy pa siya sa paningin nito pag sinabi niya ang dahilan. “Basta alam ko, hindi ikaw ‘yun.” Umiwas siya ng tingin dahil nakatitig nanaman sa kanya ang binata._

_“Hindi ko alam.” Wika ng matangkad na binata matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan. “Paano mo ba masasabing okay ka lang?”_

_Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa tanong nito. Hindi niya alam?_

_Naguguluhan man at hindi man siya magaling sa mga salita ay sinubukan niyang ipaliwanag ito, “Kapag hindi ka nagalit, pag kalmado ka lang pagkatapos nung nangyari. Pag ano.. pag parang wala lang sa’yo. Hindi ka apektado, ganun.”_

_Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa narinig, bakas sa mukha nitong hindi niya naintindihan ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo kaya, “Ganito na lang, ano naramdaman mo nung sinabi niyang ikaw ‘yung nagbato nung papel?”_

_Nag-isip si Jongin ng ilang sandali ngunit, “Ano bang dapat kong maramdaman?” tanong nito._

_Nagtataka ang maliit na binata dahil bakit hindi niya alam? May ganitong tao pala? “Hindi ka man lang nagalit?” tanong niya. “Kasi ako inis na inis ako kay ma’am, hindi ka man lang niya binigyan ng pagkakataong mag-explain, ang bilis niyang pagbintangan ka kahit wala naman siyang proof na ikaw nga ‘yun. Ang unfair. Napaka-unreasonable na minention niya pa ‘yung mga magulang mo. Nakakainis kasi gusto niyang respetuhin siya pero hindi niya magawang respetuhin ka bilang tao.” Dire-diretsong sabi niya._

_Sabi nga ni mother Bea Saw, ang respect hindi iniimpose ‘yan, ini-earn ‘yan, Maricris!_

_Saka lang niya napagtanto na nag-monologue na pala siya sa harap ni Jongin nang makita niyang napangiti ang matangkad na binata._

_“B-Bakit ka ngumingiti diyan?” Shit. Baka nakahalata na ito na crush siya ni Kyungsoo. Ayan kasi, inuuna ang bibig!_

_“Wala.” Sabi nito pero nakangiti pa rin._ Oo na, gwapo ka na pero huwag mo naman akong pakabahin ng ganito, _isip-isip ni Kyungsoo. “Salamat.” Dagdag pa nito bago muling tumingin sa daan._

_Pero taliwas sa walang buhay nitong mga mata kanina ay nalagyan na ito ngayon ng emosyon. Hindi man alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano iyon, pero masaya siyang nagkabuhay na ang mga mapupungay na mata nito._

_Naramdaman niyang may tumama sa gilid ng kamay niyang nasa pagitan nilang dalawa. Agad siyang napatingin doon at nakita ang kamay ni Jongin, sa tabi ng kamay niya. Napatingin siya sa kaklase, ngunit nanatili itong nakangiti sa kawalan._

_At wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi mapangiti na lang din._

🏫🏫🏫

_Mabilis na lumipas ang mga buwan at nalalapit na ang United Nations Month kaya naman nagdidiskusyunan na ang klase kung sino ang mga sasali sa mga contests, lalong-lalo na sa main event na Mr. and Ms. UN._

_Buti na lamang at napunta si Krystal sa section nila dahil ang dalaga lagi ang panlaban nila pagdating sa mga pageant, game na game kasi ito at napaka-supportive ng pamilya niya kaya wala nang pinoproblema ang klase._

_Ang problema na lang nila ngayon ay ang pambato nilang Mr. UN, wala kasing gustong mag-volunteer sa mga kaklase nila. Mahiyain kasi ang karamihan sa mga ito, si Chanyeol naman ay suki na ng ganitong pa-contest, nagsawa na ang mga teachers sa kanya dahil lagi daw itong nananalo. Si Sehun naman ay ayaw sumali sa mga ganitong pa-contest dahil hassle daw. Hindi naman pwede si Junmyeon dahil ito na ang sasali sa essay contest na lagi nitong pinapanalo._

_“Si Jongin kaya?” suggestion ni Baekhyun sa presidente nilang namumuno ng meeting ng klase._

_Narinig nilang nag-asaran ang mga barkada ni Krystal nang banggitin ni Baekhyun ang pangalan ng binata. Hindi naman sila obvious na crush ng dalaga si Jongin, ano?_

_“Oo nga. Bagay naman sila.” Sabi pa ng isa nilang kaklase._

_“Jongin?” tawag ni Junmyeon sa tahimik nilang kaklase. “Okay lang ba, ikaw na lang? Wala na kasi talagang pwedeng sumali?”_

_Ilang minuto ang lumipas na hindi sumagot ang binata, lahat ay nakatingin sa kanya at naghihintay ng sagot habang siya’y nag-iisip, pero sa bandang huli ay, “Hindi ako pwede e.” sagot nito at hindi na muling nagsalita, na para bang ang sinabi nito ay final na at hindi na sila pwedeng magtanong ulit._

_Natapos ang meeting na wala pa rin silang napipiling Mr. UN. Hinintay na ng magkakaibigan si Junmyeon na nag-aayos pa rin ng mga gamit nito, lagi na kasi nila itong kasabay mag-lunch at medyo naging close na rin sila. Namomoblema pa rin ito kung sino ang ilalagay na pangalan sa papel kung saan nakasulat ang lahat ng mga participants para sa United Nations month. Naawa na nga si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil pine-pressure na siya ng kanilang adviser._

_“Kung pwede lang ulit sana si Chanyeol..” sabi nito sabay buntong hininga._

_“Ewan ko ba, palibhasa alam nilang matic na mananalo si Chanyeol kapag siya ang sinali natin.” Dagdag naman ni Baekhyun._

_“Si Jackson kaya?”_

_“Kasali na siya na kasi siya sa ballroom dance e.” Bawal kasing dalawa ang sasalihan ng isang estudyante, as much as possible ay gusto nilang sumali ang lahat. Ewan ba nila, hindi naman lahat malakas ang loob at talented._

_“Kung pwede ko lang sana kumbinsihin si Jongin.” Wika nito habang inaayos ang bag sa kanyang balikat. “Kaso hindi naman kami close.”_

_Nanghihinayang din si Kyungsoo na hindi ito pumayag, pakiramdam niya’y kaya naman ni Jongin at malakas ang tiyansang mananalo ito._

_Narinig niyang umubo si Jongdae bago sabihing, “Si Kyungsoo.”_

_“Hoy, anong ako?” agad na depensa niya. Nilakihan niya ng mata ang kaibigan pero nginisian lang siya nito._

_“’Di ba close kayo ni Jongin? Yiee!” Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya, hindi pa rin natatapos ang pang-aasar ng mga ito sa kanya._

_“Oo nga.” Dagdag pa ni Junmyeon na parang ngayon niya lang iyon na-realize. “Bukod kay Chanyeol at Sehun, ikaw lang lagi ang kinakausap niya sa klase natin.”_

_“Ha? Hindi ah!”_

_“Asus. Pakipot pa. Totoo naman.” Sabi pa ni Baekhyun na kinurot niya sa tagiliran. “Tulungan mo na si Junmyeon, ‘di ka ba naaawa sa kanya, namamayat na o.” exaggerated na sabi nito._

_Tumango-tango naman si Junmyeon sa kanya at hinawakan pa ang braso niya, “Please?”_

_Ano namang sasabihin niya kay Jongin? Ni hindi nga siya marunong mangumbinsi._

_Hay, bahala na._

_“Try ko pero no promises, ha.”_

_“Yes! Thank you, Soo!” natutuwang sabi ng presidente at niyakap pa siya habang papalabas sila ng room._

_“Babes! Ba’t mo niyayakap si Kyungsoo?” nagulat sila nang biglang sumulpot si Sehun sa harapan nila. “Inggit ako, dapat ako rin.” Sabi pa nito at nagpa-cute._

_“Ano ba ‘yan, Se. Sakit sa mata, hindi bagay sa’yo.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun na nagulat nang may umakbay sa kanya. “O? Nandito ka din?” tanong niya kay Chanyeol._

_Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa binatang nasa likod nito, ba’t nandito pa si Jongin? Lagi pa man din itong nagmamadaling umuwi kaya nagtataka ang maliit na binata na nagpa-iwan pa ito._

_Tumango lang ito sa kanya nang magtama ang mga tingin nila._

_Nahagip ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongdae na nang-aasar kaya sinipa niya ito at sumabay ng lakad sa kanya, “Tumigil ka nga, nakakahiya.” Bulong niya sa kaibigan._

🏫🏫🏫

_“Bakit nga pala kayo nagpahuli nila Chanyeol? May iniintay kayo?” tanong niya kay Jongin na ngayon ay katabi niya sa loob ng tricycle pauwi._

_“Gusto daw ihatid ni Sehun si Junmyeon pauwi, ganun din si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.” Simpleng sagot nito._

_“E ba’t sumama ka pa?”_

_“Hinihintay kita.”_

_“H-ha?”_

_Tumingin si Jongin sa gawi niya sabay sabing, “’Di ba sabay tayong uuwi?”_

_Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya kaya, “H-ha?” Napalunok siya dahil pumiyok pa ang boses niya nang sabihin niya iyon._

_Grabe, alam kaya ni Jongin ang ginagawa nito sa kanya?_

_“Ayaw mo?”_

_“Hindi!” teka, parang masyadong excited ang tono noon ah. “I mean, okay lang naman. Pero ‘di ba nagmamadali ka?”_

_Nangiti si Jongin sa sinabi niya at parang bumukas ang langit para kay Kyungsoo, ang gwapo niya talaga lalo na kapag ngumingiti ito. “Okay lang.” sabi nito at wala ng iba._

_Kahit malakas pa ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga pinaggagawa ni Jongin sa kanya ay nilakasan na rin niya ang loob._

_“Huwag kang magagalit, ah.” Panimula niya. “Ayaw mo ba talagang sumali sa Mr. UN?”_

_Ilang minuto ang lumipas bago sumagot ang matangkad na binata. “Hindi ko naman alam kung anong mangyayari dun.”_

_Okay, pero hindi naman niya direktang sinabing hindi niya gusto. May pag-asa pa si Kyungsoo, “Tutulungan ka naman ni Junmyeon, magaling ‘yun tsaka hands on. Mabait pa.”_

_“Hindi ko maaasikaso ‘yung costume.”_

_“Sila Baekhyun at Jongdae madalas nag-aasikaso nun. Sila na bahala dun.”_

_“’Di ba may talent portion? Wala naman akong talent.”_

_“Si Seulgi, siya madalas taga-practice ng sayaw, kanta o acting sa mga talent portion. Matutulungan ka niya.”_

_Natawa si Jongin si kanya, “May sagot ka talaga lahat ah?”_

_“Oo, feeling ko talaga kasi kaya mo naman.” Sagot naman niya na nagpatahimik sa binata. “Ano? Meron ka pang questions?”_

_“Si Taeoh.” Mahinang sabi nito at kung hindi sila magkatabi ay hindi iyon maririnig ni Kyungsoo. “Walang magbabantay sa kanya kapag may practice. Hanggang 5 lang kasi ‘yung yaya niya, si mama naman nasa work.”_

_Ah. Kaya pala._

_Kaya pala lagi itong nagmamadaling umuwi, para sa kapatid niya._

_Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo, bakit ba andaming binibigay na rason si Lord para mas lalo siyang mahulog sa lalaking ito? Hinay-hinay lang po, marupok ang anak niyo._

_“Ako nang bahala.” Sabi naman niya. “Sa bahay na lang muna siya habang nasa practice ka. Andoon naman si Mama.”_

_Napatingin sa kanya si Jongin na parang hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang narinig, “Talaga? Hindi ba nakakahiya sa mama mo?”_

_“Hindi. Mahilig sa mga bata ‘yun kaya hindi mo na kailangang mag-alala. Tsaka promise, hindi ko aawayin ‘yung kapatid mo.” Dagdag niya pa._

_Natawa lang si Jongin sa sinabi niya pero hindi na ito nagsalitang muli._

_Nang ilang minuto ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin ito nagsalita ay siniko na siya ni Kyungsoo, “Huy, ano? Payag ka na?”_

_“Alam mo.” Lumingon ito sa kanya at tumingin ng diretso sa kanyang mga mata nang sabihing, “Magaling talaga sila Jongdae.”_

_“Ha? Bakit?”_

_“Kasi alam nilang hindi kita matatanggihan.”_

_Inabot nito ang bente sa tricycle driver na huminto sa tapat ng bahay nila. Nanatiling nakatulala si Kyungsoo sa narinig kasi – ano daw? Pero hindi pa siya nakaka-recover ay, “Ikaw na lang magsabi kay Junmyeon na ilista na ko.” Sabi nito bago bumaba._

_Habang si Kyungsoo, naiwang tulala sa tricycle at hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa narinig._

  
  


_\---_

Natapos nila ang field demonstration ng magtatanghalian na. Niyakap pa nga si Kyungsoo ng mga alaga niya nang matapos ang kanilang performance, hindi alam ng guro kung anong nagawa niya para yakapin siya ng mga ito ngunit niyakap na lang niya sila pabalik. Nag-congrats agad siya sa mga ito at sinabing kahit hindi man sila manalo ay proud na proud siya sa kanila.

Lunch break na pero inutusan muna ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga estudyante na linisin ang kalat na naiwan nila sa kanilang pwesto. Nagreklamo pa ang mga estudyante ngunit heto sila ngayon, magkakasamang nagpupulot ng kalat mula sa props at costumes nila. Busy ang maliit na binata sa paglalagay ng mga kalat sa iisang plastic nang biglang magsigawan ang mga estudyante niya.

Nalilito siya kung anong nangyayari dahil bigla pang naglabas ng mga cellphone ang mga ito, nasisilaw siya sa mga flash ng kanilang mga camera. Tatanungin na sana niya ang estudyanteng malapit sa kanya kung anong nangyayari nang may humarang na kamay sa paningin niya.

“Still not fond of camera flashes?” napalingon si Kyungsoo sa nagmamay-ari ng boses na iyon at nakita ang bida ng kanilang event ngayong araw.

Agad siyang humakbang paatras dahil masyadong malapit ang mukha nila sa isa’t-isa nang lumingon siya dito. Tumingin siya sa paligid at nakita niyang hinaharangan ng mga bouncer ni Jongin ang mga batang nagpi-picture sa artista kanina. “N-nandito ka pa?” tanong niya at saglit na tumingin sa matangkad na binatang nasa harapan niya bago muling ibinalik ang tingin sa lupang kinatatayuan. “Akala ko umalis ka na.”

He felt Jongin’s stare at him before he said, “I told you I’ll see you later, didn’t I?”

“H-ha?” Kyungsoo didn’t think Jongin was serious, akala niya kasi ay sinabi lang niya ito for formality. “Ah. Oo nga pala.”

“So, tara na?” tanong nito sa kanya.

Natigilan ang guro sa narinig at napatingin sa kausap, “Teka, saan tayo pupunta?”

“School tour?” suggest ni Jongin. “Gusto kong makita kung may nagbago ba sa school.” Dagdag pa nito. 

Jongin has a hopeful look in his eyes, sino naman si Kyungsoo para tanggihan ang mga matang iyan? “Sige, pero maglilinis muna ako, ha? Promise, saglit lang ‘to. Hindi ko kasi maiwan ‘yung mga bata.”

“Ah ganun ba?” sabi ng matangkad na binata. Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang hubarin nito ang kanyang suot na blazer at ibinigay iyon sa isa sa kanyang mga bouncer. “Then I’ll help you para mas lalong mapabilis, ‘di ba?” dagdag pa nito sabay ngiti.

Wala nang nagawa ang guro kundi hayaan na lamang si Jongin nang magsimula itong magpulot ng kalat nila. Hindi na rin naman niya napigilang ngumiti nang makita ang mga nakangiting mata nito.

Patapos na silang maglinis nang biglang matapunan ng juice ang mamahaling damit ng artista. Shit.

“Jongin!” tawag niya dito nang makita niya ang kulay orange na mantsa sa Gucci nitong damit. Nilabas niya ang kanyang panyo at nagsimulang punasan ang damit nito. “Okay ka lang?” tanong niya.

Hindi agad sumagot ang dating kaklase kaya naman napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, nakita niyang nakatulala lang ito sa kanya, “Huy! Bakit? A-ano.. Mahal ba ‘to? Bayaran ko na lang. Sorry talaga.” Sabi niya kahit hindi niya alam kung saan siya kukuha ng pambayad sa mamahaling damit nito.

“Ha? Hindi! May ano.. may iniisip lang.” sabi pa nito. Kinuha niya ang panyo mula sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagpunas ng kanyang damit. Napangiwi na lang ang maliit na binata dahil ayaw matanggal ng mantsa. “It’s my fault naman. Hindi ko nakita na hindi nakasara ng maigi ‘yung bottle.” Dagdag pa nito.

Pero ‘yung damit…

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Shirt lang naman ito.”

Shirt na katumbas ay isang buwang sweldo ni Kyungsoo, “Sorry talaga.”

“If you’re really sorry..” sabi nito sabay humakbang papalapit sa pwesto ni Kyungsoo. “Samahan mo ako.”

Naramdaman ng maliit na binata kung paano uminit ang mukha niya dahil sa distansya nilang dalawa. “Saan?” 

“Sa van, magpapalit ako ng damit.” 

***

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit, bakit kailangang nasa loob din siya ng van habang nagpapalit si Jongin sa may bandang likod nito. Kung gusto lang magpakita ng thirst trap ni Jongin ay hindi na niya kailangan, matagal na niyang na-trap si Kyungsoo.

Pinilit na lamang niyang tumingin sa harap at hangaan ang magandang interior ng sasakyan. Parang ayaw na ngang gumalaw ni Kyungsoo dahil natatakot siyang magasgasan ang kahit na ano dito.

Umuga ang sasakyan at halos mapadasal ang guro. Our Lady of the rosary, pray for him talaga dahil nararamdaman na niya ang presensya ni Jongin na papalapit sa kanya.

“Kyungsoo,” napapitlang ang guro nang may kamay na pumatong sa balikat niya. Nagulat din ata si Jongin sa reaksyon niya kaya mabilis niyang tinanggal ito. “Okay ka lang?”

“H-ha? Ah. Oo.” Buti naman at may suot nang damit ito. Malakas talaga siya kay Lord.

“Mainit ba? Ba’t pinagpapawisan ka?”

“Hindi!” Sabi niya sabay punas ng kanyang noong pinagpapawisan pala talaga. “A-ano. Medyo nakakatakot lang gumalaw dito sa van mo. Parang mamahalin lahat e.”

Natawa naman ang kapamilya heartthrob sa sinabi niya, “Hindi naman sa akin ito, sa kompanya.”

“Pero sure ako na may mas mahal kang sasakyan kaysa dito.” Nang hindi sumagot ang binata ay pinili ni Kyungsoo na asarin siya upang matago ang kabang nararamdaman. “Naks, big shot ka na talaga.”

“Ikaw talaga.” Sabi nito sabay kamot sa kanyang batok, nahihiya. “Naguumpisa pa lang ako.”

“And I know you’ll do great in the future.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. With his talent and perseverance, he just knows that Jongin can go into places.

Ilang minutong katahimikan ang namayani sa pagitan nilang dalawa bago muling magsalita si Jongin, “When you asked me earlier if I was okay noong natapunan ako ng juice,” panimula nito. “Naalala ko ‘yung first time na tinanong mo ako kung okay lang ba ako.”

Pilit na nire-recall ni Kyungsoo kung kailan iyon, sa dami nang napag-usapan nila ng matangkad na binata dati ay hindi na niya matandaan.

But Jongin took the liberty to remind him, “I know you won’t remember, because it’s a very random one. ‘Yung napalabas ako nung TLE teacher natin kasi mukha akong basagulero, nung ginamot mo ‘yung sugat ko sa may shelter.” Ah. Bumalik sa alaala ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya tumakbo papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle para lang maabutan si Jongin.

Pero hindi na niya halos maalala kung anong napag-usapan nila doon.

“Antagal na nun pero hindi ko makalimutan.” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang katabi at nakita niyang nakatingin ito sa malayo na may ngiti sa labi, inaalala ang mga nangyari noong araw na iyon. “Because that was the first time someone asked me if I was okay.”

“Lumaki ako na walang nagtatanong sa akin kung anong nararamdaman ko, kung okay lang ba ako.” Lumingon si Jongin sa kanya nang sabihin nito iyon, “Kaya nung tinanong mo ko noon, hindi ako makasagot kasi hindi ko talaga alam.”

“And I will forever be thankful for that moment.” The taller man genuinely smiled at him, “Because that made me realize a lot of things, and it made me who I am today.”

Nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, he can’t believe how his random words affected Jongin. “I’m proud of you. Alam mo naman ‘yun ‘di ba?”

Tumango ito sa kanya at ngumiti. Kumikinang ang mga mata nito sa saya, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamusta? Sana nagustuhan niyo po ito!  
> Happy birthday Do Kyungsoo!   
> Happy Kaisoo day sa ating lahat!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> Next update will be on Jongin's Bday! See you!


	5. United Nations

Nagpalit si Jongin ng isang itim na sweatshirt, may picture ng bear sa gitna nito at may nakalagay na malaking GUCCY sa ibaba. Napaisip si Kyungsoo kung pekeng Gucci ba itong nasuot ni Jongin pero.. bakit siya magsusuot ng peke kung ambassador siya ng nasabing brand? Hindi na lang ito masyadong inisip ng guro dahil bukod sa cute si Jongin sa suot nito ay busy siyang intindihin ang mga kinukwento ng artista.

Nakaupo sila ngayon sa isa sa mga bench na gawa sa mga punong kahoy, sumisilong sa ilalim ng puno ng acacia. Katulad ng dati ay si Kyungsoo ang gumawa ng espasyo sa pagitan nila, ngunit habang nagkukwento si Jongin ay paunti-unti niyang binubura ang distansyang ito. Kung napansin man iyon ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na ito nagsalita.

Dinala niya si Jongin sa pinakabagong tayong lugar sa kanilang school, ang freedom park. Hindi nga niya ma-gets kung bakit freedom park ang tawag kung hindi naman pwedeng pumasok ang mga estudyante sa loob. Pwede lang itong gamitin kapag may okasyon, tulad ngayon foundation day nila. Naalala tuloy ng maliit na binata ang mga tinatagong pinggan ng mama niya na nilalabas lang tuwing may okasyon.

Nasasanay na si Kyungsoo sa mga sumusunod sa kanilang mga tunog ng camera at mga flash nito. Understandable naman dahil kasama niya ang kapamilya heartthrob, wish niya lang ay i-blur ng mga ito ang mga picture na kasama siya. Medyo kumonti na nga ang mga ito compared sa kaninang pagdating ng matangkad na binata. Siguro ay napagsabihan na ang mga ito ng admin.

Pero sa kalagitnaan ng pagkukwento ni Jongin ng mga plano niya sa gagawing album ay ang sunod-sunod na shutter ng mga camera at muling pagsigaw ng ilang mga estudyante. Napatingin sila sa entrance ng ‘freedom park’ at napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Kyungsoo.

Taon-taong pumupunta sa school nila si Baekhyun pero bakit hindi pa rin nagsasawa ang mga estudyanteng tumili para sa kanya?

Kumaway pa ito sa mga tao sa labas bago umupo sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Nakatingin lang ang dalawa sa kanya kaya naman, “Wow, very welcoming niyong dalawa, ha.”

“Anong gusto mo, paputukan ka pa namin dito?” sarkastikong sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

“Ay putukan, gusto ko ‘yan.”

“Tang-ina, ang baboy mo.”

“Hindi ka pa rin talaga nagbabago, Byun.” Natatawang sabi sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Hi, Sexy.” Sabi naman nito sabay kindat pa. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Congrats sa 3 million subscribers.”

“Thank you.” Nakangiting sabi ng youtuber, “Next time mag-guest ka na para naman maniwala sila sa’king kilala talaga kita.”

Natawa naman ang artista sa sinabi nito, “I’ll look into my schedule.”

“Naks. _I’ll look into my schedule._ Iba ka na talaga, Jongin. Dati mukhang butiki ka lang sa payat mo ah.” Sabi pa nito sabay attempt sa pagkurot sa tiyan ng matangkad na binata, attempt dahil wala naman siyang nakurot – puro abs kasi ito.

“Baekhyun!” saway ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Minsan talaga gusto niyang pasakan ng kahit na ano ang bibig nito.

“Totoo naman e, pero kahit mukhang butiki, crush mo pa rin naman, ‘di ba?” dagdag pa nito na sinamahan pa niya ng kindat.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong uunahin niya, ang mainit niyang mukha, ang magpalamon sa lupa o ibaon si Baekhyun doon. “Ewan ko sa’yo, asan na ba si Chanyeol?” sagot na lang niya.

Sa pagbanggit ng pangalang iyon ay napansin ng dalawa ang pagbabago sa kaninang masayang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Baekhyun, “Ewan ko.”

“’Di pa rin kayo bati?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Nag-away kayo?” nagtatakang tanong naman ni Jongin.

Natawa lang si Baekhyun sa dalawa, “Kayo ha, fishing kayo, Hmm.” Pinilit niyang ngumiti ngunit hindi ito umabot sa kanyang mga mata. “Bati na kami, I think? Nagtext na siya na susunod na lang siya dito e.”

“Ba’t kayo nag-away?”

“’Di ka pa rin umaamin?”

Sabay na tanong ng dalawa pero si Kyungsoo ang sinagot ng youtuber, “Para saan pa? Too late.” Naiinis si Kyungsoo kapag pinipilit nitong ngumiti kahit halata naman sa kanyang mga mata ang lungkot, kaya hindi na lang ulit siya nagsalita.

“Teka, pansinin mo rin ako.” Sabi naman ni Jongin na may kasama pang pagnguso. Hindi na nakatiis si Baekhyun at kinurot ang pisngi nito. “Huwag ka ng magpa-cute, magselos pa si Kyungsoo sa’kin.”

Hindi na lang niya ininda ang pagsipa ni Kyungsoo sa mga paa niya at nagkwento, “Nalaman kong may gusto si Chanyeol sa akin nung highschool.”

“Alam ko na ‘yun, next.” Jongin said eagerly.

“Ha? Alam mo?”

“Obvious naman sa kilos niya, hindi na kailangang sabihin.”

“’Yan!” nagulat ang dalawa nang biglang tumaas ang tono ng boses ni Baekhyun, “Kayong mga lalaki, puro kayo paramdam-paramdam, pero walang sinasabi so, paano namin masisigurado kung tama ang basa namin?”

Hindi nakasagot si Jongin sa sinabi nito, napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hinaplos na lang niya ang likod ng kaibigan para kumalma ito, “Baekhyun, lalaki ka rin.” Kalmadong sabi niya dito.

“Ah basta! Gets niyo naman ‘yung sinasabi ko.” Wika naman nito. “Ayun, nung nalaman ko, college na. Nung na-realize kong gusto ko rin siya all those years, graduation na namin. And apparently, graduate na rin siya sa feelings niya para sa’kin.”

He remembered how Baekhyun forced a smile all throughout the graduation party with their circle of friends. He remembered how he struggled to keep his face neutral when Chanyeol announced that she met this girl. He remembered how painful it was for him to see Baekhyun cry his heart out when everybody had gone home.

“Nakilala ko naman ‘yung girlfriend niya, si Mabel, kilala din siya ni Kyungsoo.” Pagpapatuloy nito. Habang tahimik ang dalawang nakikinig sa kaniya. “Kahit gaano ko naman kamahal ‘yun si Chanyeol, hinding-hindi ko siya gugustuhing mapasakin sa paraang hindi niya deserve. Hindi ko naman siya susulutin, hindi niya deserve iyon. Pero hindi ‘yun maintindihan ni Mabel. Sobrang..sobrang unreasonable ng pagseselos niya. Noong una iniintindi ko pa, kasi alam kong sa aming dalawa, siya ‘yung may karapatan.”

“Pero nung bigla siyang sumulpot sa dinner namin ni Chanyeol ng walang pasabi, napuno na ko. ‘Yun na nga lang ‘yung time na pwedeng magkasama kami, isang araw sa isang buwan na kaming dalawa lang ang magkasama, pero kinuha niya pa rin. Pinakita niya pa rin sa harap ko kung gaano siya kamahal nung tao. She said mean words nung kaming dalawa na lang ang natira sa table, na kesyo huwag daw akong umepal, wala naman daw akong pag-asa, na marami siyang kayang ibigay na hindi ko kaya.” Huminga ng malalim ang kaibigan nila nang manginig ang boses nito. “Alam ko naman e, alam ko naman, hindi niya kailangang ipamukha sa akin ‘yun.”

“Tao lang ako, napupuno din. Kaya sinagot ko siya, I said mean things, too. Nadatnan kami ni Chanyeol ng ganoon. Kaya ako ang inaway niya. That was one time, out of all the times she did that to me and I said nothing, isang beses lang ako lumaban para sa sarili ko pero pinatalo niya agad ako.”

Hindi na matiis ni Kyungsoo na makitang malungkot si Baekhyun kaya sinandal na lang niya ang ulo sa balikat nito habang patuloy na hinahaplos ang likod nito.

“I guess our friendship was nothing compared to what they have, kaya nanahimik na lang ako at umalis. Lie low kungbaga, sa kanya … sa kanilang dalawa, para mapahinga ko rin naman ‘yung sarili ko.” Baekhyun tried to smile. “Pero minsan..minsan hindi ko mapigilang manghinayang. Kung sana mas na-realize ko ng mas maaga e ‘di sana ako ‘yun. Alam mo ‘yun? Always the right person but never the right time.”

“I know.” Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongin, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay natigilan sa kanyang narinig, “I know it all too well.”

Duwag si Kyungsoo, aminado siya doon. Duwag siyang makita ang mukha ng matangkad na binata at mabasa ang gustong sabihin nito. Natatakot siyang malaman kung anong ibig sabihin nito.

Nagulat ang dalawang kaibigan niya nang bigla siyang tumayo matapos ang ilang minutong katahimikan nilang magkakaibigan. “Ano.. ahm.. bibili lang ako ng ihaw. Masarap daw yung barbeque nila e. Bilhan ko na lang din kayo. S-sige.” He said hurriedly and walked away.

  
  
  


Wala siya sa sariling naglakad papunta sa booth kung saan may nag-iihaw ng barbeque, isaw at iba pa. Sa totoo lang ay sa buong foundation week ay ilang beses na niyang natikman ito, pero kailangan niya ng excuse para maiwasan ang usapang iyon. Kaya heto siya ngayon, tulala sa baga ng uling at naiiyak dahil sa usok.

Sa usok nga ba?

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at himself. Dahil ‘yung isang bagay na gustong-gustong niyang marinig noon ay pilit niyang iniiwasan ngayon.

“Huy.” Nagulat siya nang biglang may sumiko sa kanya, nang lingunin niya ito ay nakita niya si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ka nandito?” nagtatakang tanong niya. Mabilis na pinunasan ang gilid ng kanyang mga mata, pero huli na, nakita na ng kaibigan niya ang luha dito. “Sinong kasama ni Jongin? Mamaya kuyugin ‘yun.”

“Kasama niya si Sehun, ‘wag kang mag-alala.” Sagot naman nito. “Kuya, padagdag po nito.” Sabi pa nito sa tindero na tinanggap ang limang stick ng isaw.

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Kyungsoo at tahimik na naghintay na matapos ang order nila. Pero pilit man niyang huwag pansinin ang mga tingin ng kaibigan sa kanya ay hindi na rin siya nakatiis at kinurot ito, “Tigilan mo ako.”

“Aray naman! Masama ka na bang titigan ngayon?” pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. “Pero ‘pag si Jongin ang tumitig sa’yo dati, wala ka naman reklamo.”

“Huwag ka ngang maingay.” Bulong niya sa kaibigan. “Mamaya may makarinig sa’yo kung ano pang isipin.”

“Bakit? Kasi tama ang iisipin nila?” sagot naman ng kanyang kaibigan. “Na may something kayo noon.”

“Baek – “

“Kyungsoo, alam kong alam mo na meron, may naramdaman ka at naramdaman mo rin naman siya ‘di ba?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang ang guro dahil alam niyang hindi siya makakapagsinungaling kay Baekhyun.

“At alam mo rin naman kung bakit siya nandito ngayon.”

“Para sa foundation day, judge kasi siya.”

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sagot niya at umiling, “Tanungin mo siya.” Sabi nito at tinanggap ang mga order nilang ihaw. “Tanungin mo kung anong nangyari noon at bakit siya nandito ngayon.”

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo dahil nagsimulang bumigat ang kanyang nararamdaman nang maalala ang mga pangyayari noon.

Pero hindi pa tapos si Baekhyun, “Take this chance, Soo. Not everyone has it like you do.”

\---

_Katulad nga ng napag-usapan nilang dalawa ni Jongin ay sinusundo ni Kyungsoo ang kapatid nitong si Taeoh mula sa bahay ng mga Kim at pinapatuloy sa kanilang bahay. Katulad ng inaasahan ay natuwa ang mama niya dahil bukod sa natututo nang makihalubilo si Kyungsoo sa mga kapitbahay nila, ay natutuwa din siya kay Taeoh. Medyo nagulat pa nga ang binata dahil ineexpect niya na magsusungit ang bata sa mga bagong kilala nito tulad ng ginawa nito sa kanya dati, pero hindi, ngiting-ngiti ito sa mama niya habang naglalaro sila ng mga dating laruan ni Kyungsoo, game na game pa ang mama niya sa paglalaro nila ng piko sa may terrace nila._

_Sa pangatlong araw na nag-stay si Taeoh sa bahay nila ay inabot ito ng alas siyete ng gabi, sinabihan naman siya ni Jongin na late itong makakauwi dahil magpa-practice pa daw sila para sa talent portion ng show._

_Kaya ito siya ngayon, pabalik ng bahay nila dahil inutusan siya ng kanyang ina na bumili ng sprite sa malapit na tindahan. Papasok na sana siya sa loob ng gate nila nang mapansin niya ang babaeng naka-office attire sa tapat ng bahay nila Jongin._

_“Excuse me po?” sabi niya dito nang makalapit siya. “Wala pong tao diyan baka mamaya pa po makakauwi.”_

_“Bakit? Nasaan si Jongin?” Natigilan si Kyungsoo nang banggitin nito ang pangalan ng kaklase. Nahalata siguro iyon ng kausap kaya, “Mama ako ni Jongin. Nasaan siya?”_

_“H-hala, sorry po!” Wala namang sinabi si Jongin na uuwi ang mama niya. Akala nga ni Kyungsoo ay pinsan o kaibigan niya ito dahil bata pa ang itsura. “Nagpapractice po si Jongin para sa UN. Si Taeoh po nasa bahay namin.” Sabi naman niya sabay turo sa bahay nila._

_Tila naguguluhan pa ang mukha ng mama ni Jongin, hindi ba nito alam na sasali sa contest ang anak niya? “Kyungsoo po ang pangalan ko. Kaklase po ako ni Jongin.” Wika niya sabay hingi ng kamay nito upang makapagmano. Nang muli niyang tignan ito ay nagtataka pa rin ito ngunit nakangiti na sa kanya. “Dito po ang bahay namin, tuloy po kayo.” Sabi naman siya sabay bukas ng gate nila._

_Kahit medyo naguguluhan ay pumasok naman ang mama ni Jongin sa bahay nila. At nang makapasok sa sala ay agad na sinalubong siya ng kanyang anak na si Taeoh, “Ma!” sabi ng bata at mahigpit na niyakap ang mama niyang sinalubong siya ng nakangiti._

_“Ikaw ba ang mama ni Taeoh?” nakangiting tanong ng ina ni Kyungsoo. “Ay kay ganda mo naman pala. Kaya pala kay gagwapo ng mga anak mo.”_

_Nahihiyang ngumiti ito sa kanya, “Salamat po.” Sagot nito. “Pasensya po kung medyo makulit itong si Taeoh.” Dagdag pa niya sabay gulo sa buhok ni Taeoh na nakayakap sa kanyang mga binti._

_“Ay nako, hindi! Ang bait nga niyan, hindi nga lang nauubusan ng energy.” Natatawang sabi nito at hindi na napigilang sumang-ayon ni Kyungsoo. Deadbatt na sila sa kakalaro pero si Taeoh ay may 50% pa sa baterya niya. “Kumain ka na ba? Luto na rin naman ‘yung pagkain, dito na kayo kumain ni Taeoh.”_

_“Salamat po.” Ngumiti ito muli sa kanila at napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na walang dudang nanay nga ito ni Jongin, parehas na maganda ang mga ngiti nila._

🏫🏫🏫 

_Habang kumakain sila ng hapunan ay saka lang nakapagtanong ang mama ni Jongin, “Kyungsoo?”_

_“Po?” muntik pa siyang mabilaukan nang tawagin siya nito._

_“Ano ‘yung UN? Totoo bang kasali si Jongin doon?”_

_Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung sasabihin niya ba ang lahat sa mama ni Jongin, halata kasing hindi nito alam na may sinalihan ang anak niya. Hindi kaya magalit ito? Medyo kinakabahan siya dahil isa siya sa mga namilit sa matangkad na binata sa pagsali sa contest._

_Hay. Bahala na._

_“Ahm. Ano po, United Nations po. Parang pageant po siya, parang magmomodel po sila ng national costume tsaka may kaunting talent portion po.” Tumango lang ang mama nito at napatulala sa pagkain. Kinabahan lalo si Kyungsoo kaya, “P-pero huwag po kayong mag-alala, hindi naman po napapabayaan ni Jongin ang pag-aaral niya. Highest nga po siya sa math exam naming last quarter.”_

_Muling napatingin ang mama nito sa kanya, tila nagulat sa nalaman, “Talaga?”_

_“O-opo.” Nag-aalangan niyang sagot dahil bakit parang hindi nagkukwento si Jongin sa nanay niya? Kung si Kyungsoo ang nakakuha ng almost perfect score sa exam ay baka magtatalon sa tuwa ang mama niya._

_Sandaling natahimik ang hapagkainan matapos niyang sabihin iyon. Nagkatinginan pa si Kyungsoo at ang mama niya nang hindi agad magsalita ang mama ni Jongin._

_Pinapagalitan na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa kanyang utak nang biglang tumingin ito sa kanya at ngumiti, “Thank you, ha.”_

_“P-po?”_

_“Si Jongin..” panimula nito. “’Yung anak kong ‘yun, hindi kasi siya masyadong palakwento sa mga nangyayari sa kanya sa school. Nag-aalala nga ako minsan sa kanya dahil lagi niya kaming iniintindi ni Taeoh bago ang sarili niya.” Ngumiti ito ngunit bakas sa mga labi nito ang lungkot at pag-aalala._

_“Nabugbog pa nga iyon ng mga tambay dahil pinagtanggol niya ako nung nabastos ako diyan sa kanto.” Kwento pa nito. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ‘yung araw na pumasok ito sa kanilang eskwelahan nang may sugat sa mukha. Kaya pala._

_“Hala, okay ka lang?” Nag-aalalang tanong ng nanay ni Kyungsoo. “Huwag kang mag-alala, irereport natin ‘yung mga ‘yun sa barangay.”_

_“Salamat po. Okay naman po ako, medyo nag-aalala lang ako para kay Jongin.” Sabi naman nito. “Hindi kasi palakwento iyon at hindi rin friendly. Kaya natutuwa ako nung sinabi mong sumali siya sa contest. Kahit papaano ay natututo na siyang makihalubilo.”_

_“Hay nako mare, huwag ka ng mag-alala masyado kay Jongin, mga teenager kasi ‘yan kaya maraming drama sa buhay. Pero mabait naman ang anak mo, lagi nga ‘yun may pasalubong kapag sinusundo ang kapatid niya dito.” Kwento naman ng ina niya. Laging may dalang tinapay at ice cream si Jongin para sa kanila tuwing dumadating ito sa bahay. Siyempre, kinikilig man si Kyungsoo ay pilit niyang hindi pinapahalata._

_“Talaga po? Mabuti naman.” Ngiti nito sa kanila. “Kailan pala ‘yung pageant na ‘yun? Pwede ba kaming manuod?”_

_“This coming Friday po. May tickets na binigay sa mga participants para po sa mga magulang nila na gustong manuod. Pwede niyo pong hingin kay Jongin.”_

_“Sige, tatanungin ko siya mamaya.” Bakas ang excitement sa mukha nito._

_“Pupunta tayong school ni Kuya, mama?” tanong naman ni Taeoh na katabi ng kanyang ina._

_“Yes, baby. Dapat malakas ang cheer mo para manalo si kuya, okay?”_

_Masigla namang tumango ang bata sa kanya, “Go kuya Jongin! Go! Go! Go!”_

_Natawa na lamang silang lahat sa ka-cutean ni Taeoh._

🏫🏫🏫

_Isang araw bago ang d-day ng United Nations event ay busy pa rin ang magkakaibigan sa pagtahi ng costume ni Jongin. Likas na procrastinator talaga ang dalawang kaibigan niya, pero kahit ganoon ay maganda pa rin ang kinakalabasan nito. Ayun nga lang, madalas nilang dinadamay si Kyungsoo dahil kailangan nila ng extra hands kung gusto nilang matapos ang lahat ng kanilang mga plano._

_Kaya pagkatapos ng klase, ito silang apat – kasama si Junmyeon, sa loob ng classroom at nagtatahi ng sequins sa costume ni Jongin, with background music courtesy of Chanyeol Paulo at Sehun Alexis._

_Tinipa ni Chanyeol ang gitara, intro pa lang ng kanta ay alam na nilang magkakaibigan kung ano ito. Ready na silang kumanta nang, “Puno ang langit ng dilim .. at kay lamig pa ng hangin – “ feel na feel pa ni Sehun ang pagkanta niya._

_“Tangek, Bituin ‘yun! Ano ba naman, Sehun!” Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya._

_“Ay mali ba? Ulit..ulit..”_

_Hindi na makahinga si Chanyeol sa kakatawa habang napailing na lang silang lahat, si Junmyeon naman na kahit tinatago ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pag-angat ng gilid ng labi nito._

_Tinipa ulit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gitara, sabay-sabay silang kumanta, with matching sigaw pa ng ‘Giliw!’ sa chorus part. Kaya kahit masakit na ang daliri ni Kyungsoo sa kakatahi ay hindi na niya iyon iniinda, mas natutuwa siya sa kakulitan ng mag-bestfriend dahil wala silang natatapos na kanta dahil kay Chanyeol._

_Natigil sila sa pagkanta ng ‘Gitara’ nang makapasok si Jongin sa loob ng room. Nakaayos ang buhok, naka-foundation ng kaunti at naka-costume ng puting polo na may long sleeves, itim na slacks na sinamahan pa ng suspenders._

_Ang gwapo niya na talaga. Iyon lang ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad papalapit sa kanila ang matangkad na binata._

_“Kyungsoo, ‘yung langaw!”_

_Napalingon siya kay Jongdae nang sumigaw ito, “H-Ha?”_

_“Wala. Akala ko kasi papasok ‘yung langaw sa bibig mo, nakanganga ka kasi e.” natatawang sabi nito na sinabayan pa nila Baekhyun at Junmyeon._

_“Sarap na sarap lang ‘te?” pang-aasar pa ni Baekhyun na sinipa niya sa ilalim ng upuan._

_“Manahimik nga kayo, baka mamaya marinig pa nila Chanyeol.” Saway niya sa mga ito._

_“Naks! Ayos pormahan natin, Mr. UN!”_

_“Pa-fansign naman, idol!”_

_Natawa lang si Jongin sa dalawa niyang kaibigan bago tuluyang makalapit sa pwesto nila Baekhyun. Nilihis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya papunta sa ginagawang damit dahil baka asarin nanaman siya ng mga kaibigan_

_“Oy may bayad ang talent fee namin ni Jongdae dito ah. Nagkakakalyo na kami dahil sa kakatahi nito.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa matangkad na binata._

_Nangiti at napakamot na lang ng batok si Jongin dahil sa sinabi nito at nagpasalamat. Akala niya ay aalis na ito nang biglang, “Kyungsoo.”_

_“Aray!” sa gulat niya kasi ay natusok ng karayom ang daliri niya._

_“Okay ka lang?” akmang kukunin pa ni Jongin ang kamay niya kaya mabilis niyang iniwas ito._

_“O-Oo, ayos lang.” sagot niya pero shit, ang hapdi. “A-ano ‘yun?”_

_Halatang hindi naniniwala si Jongin sa sinabi niya pero hindi na lang ulit nito binanggit, “Manunuod ka ba mamaya?”_

_“Ng alin?”_

_“’Yung talent show sa gym, manunuod ka ba?”_

_Oo naman, palalampasin ba ni Kyungsoo ang unang beses niyang makikitang sumayaw si Jongin? Pero dahil nasa harap niya ang mga mapang-asar na kaibigan, “Hindi ko sure e, tatapusin pa namin ‘tong costume mo.”_

_Sandaling natahimik ang pambato nila, hindi binibitawan ang tingin kay Kyungsoo kaya medyo nailang ang maliit na binata. Magtatahi na sana siya ulit pero, “Manood ka.”_

_It wasn’t a question, neither a command. But based on his tone and expression, it was more of a request._

_“H-ha?”_

_“Ikaw nagpasali sa akin dito kaya dapat manuod ka.” Dire-direstong sabi nito na walang pakundangan sa puso ni Kyungsoo._

_“O-okay. Pero tatapusin muna namin ‘to para may masuot ka bukas.”_

_“Ako na tatapos niyan pag-uwi ko sa bahay.” Nakatingin lamang siya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Basta manuod ka.”_

_“Jongin! Magsisimula na ‘yung contest sa gym.” Tawag ni Seulgi mula sa may pintuan ng classroom._

_Pero hindi man lang gumalaw si Jongin, nakatayo lang ito sa harap niya, tila hinihintay ang kanyang sagot._

_“Jongin!” nagsisimula nang mairita ang tono ni Seulgi._

_“S-sige na. Oo na. Manunuod kami.” Nagmamadali niyang sabi at tinulak pa ang binata palayo sa kanila._

_“Sabi mo ‘yan ah.” Wika nito kasama ng kanyang ngiting nagpapalambot sa mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo. Buti na lang at nakaupo siya._

_At siyempre, nang mawala na ito sa paningin niya ay sabay-sabay siyang inasar ng mga kaibigan, “Yieeeeee!”_

🏫🏫🏫 

_Kinagabihan ay hindi makapagfocus si Kyungsoo sa ginagawang assignment kaya pinili na lamang niyang humilata sa kama at magpagulong-gulong. Hindi maalis ang utak niya sa mga nakita sa show._

_Kahit sangkatutak na asar galing sa mga kaibigan niya at hingal dahil sa pagtakbo mula sa kanilang classroom papuntang gym ang inabot ni Kyungsoo makapanuod lang ng contest, ay nangiti pa rin siya nang makitang nakatayo sa may entablado si Jongin. Nasa may bandang likod ng mga kumpol ng mga nagtitiliang estudyante siya umupo, medyo malayo pero mas gugustuhin na lamang niyang pumwesto doon para walang makapansin kung paano siya kiligin kay Jongin._

_Masyadong mabilis ang pangyayari, nagsimula ang tugtog at sumabay ang hakbang at galaw ng katawan ni Jongin at Krystal. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong tawag sa sayaw na ginagawa nila ngunit hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti nang makita niya kung gaano kaseryoso si Jongin sa pagsayaw. Sa bawat kumpas ng kamay niya, sa bawat hakbang na ginagawa ng mga paa niya, sa bawat ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha, ay tila nakiisa siya sa tugtog._

_Jongin’s eyes weren’t on his but he felt his adoration, his excitement, the sadness when they were apart and the happiness when they held hands again. Kyungsoo saw a number of expressions he hadn't seen on the taller man’s face, it felt like.. it felt like he was telling them a story through his dance. Everyone was left entranced._

_Ang galing niya, isip-isip ni Kyungsoo. Hinding-hindi siya magsisisi na pinilit niya ito._

_Nang matapos ang performance ay nagsitayuan ang mga estudyante nang may kasamang hiyaw at tili. Nakangiti si Jongin at Krystal, magkahawak kamay na nag-bow sa audience bago pumunta ng backstage._

_Excited siyang pumunta sa backstage, gusto niyang i-congratulate si Jongin personally, pero natigilan siya nang makita ang dalawang magkayakap. Napako siya sa kinatatayuan nang makita ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Jongin, kasabay ng pagyakap niya ng mahigpit sa dalaga, sinamahan pa ng pagngiti ng kanyang mga mata._

_Doon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na baka ang mga ekspresyon na nakita niya sa mukha ni Jongin ay hindi lang dahil sa sayaw, kundi dahil sa kanyang kasayaw._

_Nakaramdam siya ng bigat sa kanyang dibdib kaya agad siyang tumalikod at umalis. Alam niyang hindi niya dapat nararamdaman ito dahil sino ba siya? Kaibigan lang naman siya._

_Ni hindi nga siya sure kung kaibigan ba siya._

_Kaya ito siya ngayon, hindi makatulog at iniisip kung gaano kahigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa bewang ng dalaga. Kung paano niya ito ngitian, kung paano niya ito tignan._

_Akala niya ba happy crush lang? Ba’t parang hindi na siya masaya?_

_Naputol ang kanyang pag-iisip nang biglang may tumama sa bintana niya. Noong unang beses ay hindi niya pinansin ito, pero nang sunod-sunod na ang pagbato sa bintana niya ay tumayo na siya, baka mga lasenggero nanaman._

_Binuksan niya ang bintana na may kunot sa kanyang noo, pero nawala agad ito nang makita kung sino ang nasa baba nito._

_Sumensyas ito na bumaba siya._

_Sumenyas naman siya na hindi na pwede dahil gabi na._

_Umakto ito upang sabihin sa kanya na hindi siya aalis sa pwesto niya hangga’t hindi bumababa si Kyungsoo._

_Huminga na lamang siya ng malalim. Grabe, sinusubukan talaga ni Jongin ang puso at ang pasensya niya._

_“Bakit?” tanong niya kay Jongin nang makababa siya sa kanilang gate. Umihip ang malamig na hangin ng gabi kaya napayakap siya sa kanyang katawan. Buti na lang at nagsuot siya ng jacket. “Hindi kasya ‘yung costume?” tanong niya dito._

_“Nanuod ka ba?”_

_Oo, gustong isagot ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan ng mga mata niya ang bawat galaw ng matangkad na binata, pati ang pagyakap niya kay Krystal._

_Pero hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong pumasok sa utak niya nang sabihin niyang, “S-sorry. Tinapos kasi namin ‘yung costume mo.”_

_Natahimik silang dalawa nang sabihin niya iyon. Nanatiling nakatingin lang sa kanya ang matangkad na binata habang iniiwasan naman niya ang tingin nito._

_“G-galit ka ba?” tanong niya dito nang hindi pa rin ito nagsalita matapos ang ilang minuto. “Sorry ulit.” Mahinang dagdag niya pa._

_Nagulat na lamang siya nang biglang hablutin nito ang kamay niya at hinatak siya papalabas ng gate nila._

_“T-teka.. Saan tayo pupunta?” sabi niya nang makitang sinasarado ni Jongin ang gate nila. “Hindi pa ako nakapagpaalam kay mama.” Paniguradong papagalitan siya ng mama niya kapag nalaman niyang tumakas siya ngayong dis oras ng gabi._

_“Nagpaalam na ko sa mama mo. Pumayag siya.”_

_Ano daw? “E ba’t nambato ka pa ng binata? Dapat pinatawag mo na lang ako.”_

_“Gusto ko e.” sabi nito. “Ang lamig ng kamay mo, lumapit ka nga dito.” Dagdag pa nito sabay lagay ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa bulsa ng suot nitong hoodie._

_“P-pasmado ako.” Nahihiya niyang sabi dahil totoo naman. At tsaka ayaw rin niya ‘yung ganito sila kalapit, nagwawala ang mga paru-paro sa tiyan niya._

_“So?” iyon lang ang sinabi nito at hindi na nagsalita, patuloy silang naglakad sa madilim na daan._

_Masyadong inaalala ni Kyungsoo ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya at hindi na niya namalayang nakarating na sila sa isang maliit na basketball court ng subdivision. Saka niya lang napagtanto ito nang bitawan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pinaupo siya nito sa isang bench doon._

_Nagulat siya nang tumayo ito sa harap niya at biglang itinaas ang laylayan ng hoodie nito._

_“Hoy, gago!” na lang ang nasabi niya dahil sa gulat. Mabilis siyang napaiwas ng tingin dahil nakita niya ng slight.. very slight lang naman.. ang tiyan nito._

_Hindi talaga para sa mahihinang puso itong si Jongin, parang hindi na nga ata sa kanya ang puso niya dahil gusto na nitong lumabas mula sa kanyang dibdib._

_Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ng matangkad na binata dahil sa inakto niya. “Okay na.” sabi pa nito._

_Dahan-dahan siyang tumingin sa kinatatayuan nito. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang makitang naka-t-shirt ito. Pero aaminin niyang mga 1% - hindi, medyo mga 5% ay na-disappoint siya, pero sa kanya na lamang iyon._

_“Ano ba kasing ginagawa mo? Bigla-bigla kang naghuhubad diyan.”_

_“Mainit e.”_

_“Mainit? E nanginginig na nga ako sa lamig.”_

_“Mainit kapag sumayaw ako.” Hinagis ni Jongin ang suot niyang hoodie sa maliit na binata. “Suotin mo, para hindi ka masyadong lamigin.”_

_“Sasayaw ka?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. ‘Di ba tapos na ang talent portion? Ba’t nagpapractice pa siya?_

_“Sabi mo hindi mo napanuod..” sagot naman nito._

_Napanuod ko. “Dito? Sa court? Sasayaw ka?”_

_Nagkibit-balikat lang ito at nilabas ang phone. May pinindot ito saglit bago nakarating sa mga tenga ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na intro ng isang kanta._

_Hindi na niya nasuot ang hoodie na binigay nito, niyakap na lang ito ng maliit na binata nang magsimulang humakbang si Jongin sa saliw ng tugtugin._

_Pero hindi pa nakakatatlong step ito ay biglang huminto ang matangkad na binata._

_“O, bakit?”_

_“Halika dito.” Wika niya. Tinuro ang espasyo sa tapat niya._

_“Ha?” nagtatakang tanong niya pero sumunod pa rin siya._

_“Mahirap sumayaw ng walang ka-partner.” Sabi nito nang makarating si Kyungsoo sa harap niya. Kinuha niya ang kamay nito, inilagay ang isang kamay sa kanyang balikat, habang ang isa ay hawak ng kanyang kamay at naka-extend sa kanilang gilid._

_“Te-teka! Hindi ko alam ‘yung steps.” Nagpa-panic na sabi niya. Hindi siya marunong sumayaw, baka mamaya ay matapakan niya pa si Jongin at ma-injured ito, may pageant pa naman siya bukas._

_Kakalas na sana siya ngunit pinulupot ni Jongin ang braso nito sa bewang niya, hinigit ang maliit na binata papalapit sa kanya. “Madali lang ‘to.” Bulong niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at tila mauubusan na ng hangin ang maliit na binata._

_Nagsimulang umatras si Jongin at sumunod naman siya sa galaw nito. Hakbang sa kanan, kaliwa, ikot. “Kumapit ka.” Muling bulong nito bago buhatin si Kyungsoo sa ere, bago maingat na ibinaba._

_Nanlaki na lang ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil sa gulat habang ang kasayaw naman ay malawak ang mga ngiti._

_Nagpatuloy lang silang sumayaw sa gitna ng basketball court na iniilawan ng isang patay-sinding ilaw, sa ilalim ng tahimik at malamig na gabi, sa ilalim ng madilim na kalangitan na walang bituin. It wasn’t the setting that Kyungsoo imagined his first dance would be. But with Jongin, guiding him through the song, holding him like this, looking deep into his eyes, and smiling like he had never smiled like this before, Kyungsoo would never wish of a better first dance than this._

_Nang matapos ang kanta ay huminto na rin sila. Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay nasa bewang niya, habang ang mga kamay naman niya ay nasa balikat ng matangkad na binata. Nakatitig sa isa’t-isa na may ngiti sa labi. Malakas ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi na niya inisip ito, dahil ito.. itong nararamdaman niya ngayong oras na ito, ito ang isa sa mga pinakamasayang pakiramdam sa tanang buhay niya._

_“Alam mo..” Their faces are inches apart, Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s breath against his cheeks. “Para sa isang hindi nakanuod ng sayaw kanina, masyado mo atang kabisado ang mga steps.” Nangingiting sabi nito._

_Agad namang namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya - at nabisto pa nga. Pero hindi siya aamin kaya marahan niyang tinulak papalayo ang binata, “So? Baka magaling lang talaga ako sumayaw.”_

_Nakangiti pa rin si Jongin nang sumagot ito sa kanya, “Siguro nga, sa sobrang galing mo pakiramdam ko mamaga na ‘tong paa ko bukas.”_

_“Hoy!” Alam niyang hindi niya natapakan ang binata, ingat na ingat kaya siya doon. “Ang kapal mo ah!” sabi niya sabay sasapukin sana ang braso ng binata ngunit tumakbo ito palayo._

_Hindi naman siya papatalo at hinabol din niya ito._

_At para sa isang highschool student na mapapagalitan mamaya dahil late na siya umuwi, masyadong malapad ang mga ngiting nasa mga labi ni Kyungsoo._

🏫🏫🏫

_At dumating na nga ang araw na pinakahihintay ng lahat, napuno ng kanya-kanyang hiyawan at tilian ang gym nang matapos ang opening remarks ng nasabing event. Masyadong naging busy si Kyungsoo sa pagtulong sa costume ni Krystal kaya hindi na siya nakatulong sa pag-aayos ni Jongin. Isang goodluck lang ang nasabi niya dito bago sila pumunta sa kanya-kanyang mga upuan._

_Ngayon lang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kakilala si Jongin sa buong school nila, nang napuno ng sigawan at tilian ang buong gymnasium nang magsimulang rumampa ang pambato ng section nila. Parang hindi na nga ata kailangan pang mag-cheer ng mga kaklase niya dahil ginawa na ito ng lahat ng mga estudyante ng school. Pero siyempre, hindi sila papatalo, nasa kanila ang megaphones ng 4_ _th_ _year na si Baekhyun at Jongdae. Sila pa rin ang pinakamalakas._

_Kahit sa pagrampa ay magaling sina Jongin at Krystal, alam nila ang anggulo ng bawat isa at para sa isang taong may crush kay Jongin, inaamin niyang may chemistry talaga ang dalawa._

_Dumaan ang question and answer portion at naging maganda ang sagot ng dalawa, iyon nga lang mas may magandang sagot ang Mr. UN ng kabilang section._

_Tilian ang lahat nang iannounce na nanalo sa talent portion ang pambato ng section nila. Kahit ang karaniwang tahimik na estudyante na tulad niya ay napatalon nang iannounce din ang pangalan ni Jongin sa best in costume. Sa totoo lang ay masaya na ang section nila doon, bonus na lang na nanalo si Jongin ng 1_ _st_ _runner up sa Mr. UN at champion naman si Krystal sa Ms. UN._

 _Sinabihan sila ni Jongin na huwag masyadong umasa na makakakuha siya ng kahit anong place, pero tignan mo naman, 1_ _st_ _runner up pa nga. Their section couldn’t ask for more lalo na’t alam nilang baguhan lang si Jongin sa ganito at nakita nila kung paano nagpractice ng maigi ang binata._

_Kaya naman nang bumaba ito ng entablado ay agad siyang kinuyog ng kanilang mga kaklase. Niyakap siya ng mga ito, at ang iba’y nangulit pa nga. Dumating ang mama ni Jongin kasama si Taeoh at proud na proud itong hinalikan ang anak sa pisngi, habang si Taeoh naman ay patuloy sa pag-cheer sa kuya niya. Kinuhanan pa ng mama niya ng litrato ang mga kaklase nila kasama si Jongin._

_Hindi mapigilang mapangiti ni Kyungsoo, kahit nanunuod lang siya sa kanila ay ramdam niya ang saya sa mga mata ni Jongin._

_Aalis na sana sya dahil kailangan ng tulong ni Krystal sa pagtanggal ng costume niya nang biglang may humawak sa kamay niya. Napalingon siya at nakita ang napakacute na si Taeoh, nakaangat ang tingin sa kanya, “Kuya Kyungsoo.”_

_Nagtaka ang mga kaibigan niya sa nakita ngunit hindi niya muna pinansin ang mga ito, lumuhod siya sa tapat ng bata at ngumiti, “Bakit?”_

_“Picture kayo ni kuya.” Sabi nito sabay turo sa kuya niyang nakatayo sa gitna at nakatingin sa kanila. Pati ang ibang taong nakapaligid sa binata ay napatingin din sa kanya. “Dali! Kuya! Dali!” ulit pa ni Taeoh habang pilit na hinahatak si Kyungsoo._

_“Oo nga, Kyungsoo.” Nakangiti ang mama ni Jongin sa kanya nang sabihin iyon. “Kahit isa lang.”_

_“May utang kang kwento sa amin, haliparot ka.” Rinig niyang pang-aasar ni Baekhyun sa gilid niya._

_“Ano ito? Nag-meet the parents agad?” gatong pa ni Jongdae._

_“Kyungsoo, tinatawag ka na.” sabi ng nag-iisang matino sa grupo ngunit natatawang si Junmyeon._

_Parang sasabog na sa init nag mukha ni Kyungsoo, hindi naman mapakali ang puso niya habang hinahatak siya ng masiglang si Taeoh sa tabi ng kuya nito._

_Hindi siya makatingin ng diretso sa camera dahil sa dami ng mga matang nakatingin sa kanila ngayon. Hindi ba talaga pwedeng magpalamon na lang sa lupa?_

_Nagulat siya nang biglang maramdaman niyang may umakbay sa kanya, “Lapit daw.” Bulong nito sa kanya. “Ang layo-layo mo lagi e.”_

_Halos makalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang huminga kasabay ng pang-aasar ng mga tao sa paligid nila._

_Pero nang mapalingon siya sa matangkad na binata, naisip niyang kahit sunod-sunod ang pag-flash ng camera sa kanila, ang ngiti ni Jongin nang araw na iyon ang pinakamakinang sa lahat._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Jongin Day sa ating lahat! I hope everyone is doing fine. Hindi ko alam kung kailan ko ulit maa-update ito dahil I'll be busy in the weekend. But I hope to see you all soon! Thank you for supporting this fic! Stay safe!
> 
> PS. If it's okay with you, I really wanted to know what you think about this fic. Hindi ko rin alam kung may nagbabasa ba nito. Hehe. 'Yun lang maraming salamat po! Have a good night!


End file.
